


True Destinies

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-30
Updated: 2010-03-23
Packaged: 2019-01-19 02:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12401382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: I know you’ve probably read or heard about Brother of The-boy-who-lived stories right? Well this one is like no other that I’ve ever came across (which are many), but you’ll have to read my story to see what is so different than all the others!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

Chapter 1

Lily:

My babies had just enjoyed their second Halloween tonight, but this one would be the first that they could truly appreciate, since today they had just turned fifteen months old. Every night James and I thanked the stars that we had another day with our precious children after hearing the terrible prophecy from Professor Dumbledore. A prophecy meaning that Lord Voldemort could attack the twins or Neville Longbottom at any time.

I watched as James tickled my baby boys. Harry and Evan have my almond-shaped, emerald green eyes but every other bit of them is simply James through and through with the jet-black and impossibly messy hair. It warmed me to see my three favourite boys playing together, because really, no one can call James a grown up when he whines worse than my babies if he gets so much as a scratch on him. But I looked at the clock on the wall and see it is almost seven which is Evan and Harry’s bedtime.

‘All right boys, it’s time to say goodnight so we can tuck you into bed.’ I said as I picked up Evan and put him firmly on my hip even as he squirmed, trying in vain to get back down on the floor. James obligingly bent and retrieved Harry and we made our way upstairs struggling to keep the twins from slipping from our arms.

We made our way to the nursery and dressed the boys in matching baby blue pyjamas with their monograms sewn on the front. Every night James and I played a game when dressing the boys, who could finish dressing their charge first and tonight it was I who won the challenge.

‘Hah! I won! I won! I won! I won!’ I chanted as I swung a giggling Evan in my arms. ‘Now later tonight when the boys are asleep you are at my mercy. Now what do you suggest it be hmm?’ I said saucily, giving James my best sultry wink, which was very overdone in my opinion but from his reaction I wasn’t as rusty as I thought.

After giving both of my babies a kiss on their foreheads I tucked Evan into his cot. I watched as James gulped auditable as he quickly laid Harry down next to his brother and fixed their bedding. I silently summoned two bottles of milk from the icebox downstairs and James took them from me and placed a warming charm on them before giving them to the babies. He pulled me into the hall. All took place in a matter of minutes.

‘Now what were you saying about me being at your mercy?’ he asked as he trailed kisses down my cheek and throat. I purred with contentment as I attempted to melt into a puddle at James’ feet.

_Maintain security Lily! Lock up the house!_ My more responsible part of my brain cried out as I tried fervently to ignore it. I sighed as I pulled away from the most wonderful man that I had ever met.

‘We need to make sure the house is completely secure before we do anything more James, but don’t worry your pretty little head, because when you get back upstairs the real fun can start. But if I were you, I would best hurry dear, because I might just _accidentally_ fall asleep.’ I said as I ran my fingers down his face and rested my hand over his heart and then up again. I abruptly stopped the motion and stepped away from him so that he could not reach me.

James paused for the smallest moment but then quickly dashed downstairs quicker than a whip.

‘You are the worst tease of all, Mrs. Potter, but don’t worry, you won’t be so cocky when I get back and we’ll see who the winning champion is when everything is said and done.’ he called behind him.

I laughed throatily as I made my way the bedroom that we shared together. The floor was completely covered with clothing since I had not gotten to the laundry today, thanks to the twins keeping me on my toes constantly. It was earlier this month that they had finally mastered the art of running. By the time I pulled Harry out from the icebox, I had to go and recue Evan from toppling a heavy shelf of books on top of his head. But since we have gone into hiding James has been here to help me reign in the wild monkeys that two twin boys can be. It is most nights that I feel as if I could fall asleep where standing and sleep for ages without waking.

I laid my wand on the bedside table to pull out my nightgown out of the bureau when my thoughts were shattered as I listen to a most feared sound filling the house. A humongous blasting sound accompanied by a laugh froze me to the spot where I stood. Another voice jolted me into action.

‘Lily, take the twins and go! It's Him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!’ I hear my beloved husband, whom I may never see in the flesh again. I pray to anyone who may be listening and ask that we can live through this night. I don’t have long to get to my babies so I hurry to their room and lock the door behind me to block the evil outside.

I cringe as I hear a bang and a loud thud. I can’t let my imagination wander because all I can afford to think of is my boys that are screaming at me to save them, which I will even if I have to die for them.

I run to their cot, put Evan and Harry at my feet, and plunge in my pocket for my wand, coming up empty. I feel my face drain of colour as I hear that horrible laugh on the landing of the steps; which means no chance to grab my wand from the side table of my bedroom. That means no Apparating away from this nightmare. I am without wand, so I have nothing to shield with other than my body alone, but it will have to be enough.

The door explodes and I fall to my knees to shield Harry and Evan as best as I can. I am grateful that though they are still screaming I see they have not been hit with any debris from the wooden pieces scattered around the room. In my mind I register I have been cut in several exposed places by the wood from the door, but I ignore it as I see Voldemort glide closer to me and my babies.

‘Not my babies, please not my twins!’ I scream. The chorus of screams echo in the small room, but Voldemort isn’t moved at all, not one jot.

‘Stand aside, you silly girl… stand aside, now.’

‘Not Harry and Evan, please no, take me, kill me instead –’ I plead. This is the end and I can’t think of anything that I can do now but beg.

‘This is my last warning –’

‘Not them! Please… have mercy… have mercy… Not my babies! Not Harry! Not Evan! Please – I’ll do anything –’

‘Stand aside. Stand aside, girl!’

I can see his patience waver and I brace myself for death. The thing I know is coming for me, but instead of Avada Kadavra I hear Crucio, the torture curse. Pain is all I feel. My body does not have blood running through me, no it is only pain; throbbing, stabbing and endless pain is all I sense and time holds no meaning. In my mind a picture of my family is what I see and that is all I try to think about. The image of my wonderful family is the last thought I have until the shadows claim me and I am gone… gone… gone.  

* * *

 

 

The night was crisp and darkness settled while not a thing stirred as the end of another month fell upon the outskirts of Godric’s Hollow. The Potter’s Cottage sat in a lane where it was the only one in a long stretch.

_Perfect,_ thought Lord Voldemort. He strode up the pathway and laughed when he reached for the handle, finding it locked. Pathetic. A lock to keep out Lord Voldemort? Impossible.

He lifted his wand and pointed it at the door sending a strong blasting curse at the door. It banged loudly. The door hit the wall with enough force that the doorknob crushed a hole and was now tightly lodge into the wall itself. The tall wizard stepped through the threshold and laughed as he saw James Potter frozen inside the doorframe of what could be their kitchen. He smiled devilishly as the impudent boy raised his wand and yelled up the stairway.

‘Lily, take the twins and go! It's Him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!’

_As though he can defeat me when I am ready to fight this battle and win,_ thinks Lord Voldemort, and he laughs at the notion. _The boy has escaped me before, but not this time. I will bind him and then collect his family and kill the babies and bring their useless bodies to him and then he will beg me to kill him and I will because I am a merciful person and I won’t prolong his suffering._

Quickly he magically bound the boy and banished him into the wall, not caring if a few bones broke in the process. He grinned when he saw the boy slide down the wall and leave a trail of blood.

Hurrying, Lord Voldemort climbed the stairs and heard scuffling in the room just off the staircase. Impossibly simple and it would not even be nine before he leaves and the Potters’ all dead. He laughed at the ease of his plan. He blasted the obstruction out of his way and saw Lily Potter fall to her knees protecting her bothersome twosome. The screams were deafening and it only served to irritate the Dark Lord even more.

The Mudblood was in the way but Lord Voldemort would be kind and give her a chance to save herself, but if she wouldn’t move then death would be least of her problems.

She begged for the life of her children but that would not do, no not if he was to rein as ruler of both Magic and Muggle Worlds he would have to dispose of the troublesome babes. Giving her one last chance to save her own life is a difficult thing, but if she does not move then he will have to take it into his hand and crush it out of her.

‘Not them! Please… have mercy… have mercy… Not my babies! Not Harry! Not Evan! Please – I’ll do anything –’

‘Stand aside. Stand aside, girl!’ So be it then, Lord Voldemort thought as he whipped his wand and cried, _‘Crucio!’_

He smiled as the girl writhed and screamed. His arm tingled as the magic ran down into his wooden yew wand. He held the whelp under for what was at least a half an hour and then stunned the girl so that she and her _precious_ husband could both have the pleasure of holding their _dead_ baby boys; he grinned at the prospect, but now down to business.

The two brats were sitting up against their inert mother and Lord Voldemort lifted up his wand and faced the boys. They both had stopped crying awhile ago and were now craning to look up at his face; the one on the left was sniffling but the one on the right stared straight at him, as though the boy was looking into the very depth of his soul.

The look unnerved him, it was the same kind of stare that Dumbledore had always had, and it was the one that Lord Voldemort chose, the one who dared to impede upon the greatest wizard since Salazar Slytherin.

_‘Avada Kadavra!’_

The sickly green curse shot out of the wand and hit the infant directly on his forehead, though the boy did not get hurt other than a small scar, but the house wasn’t as lucky. One side of the roof above the nursery was blasted off the room entirely but that was the last that Lord Voldemort saw before something completely unexpected happened.

At the next second the spell reversed and hit him in the chest and a pain as man has never known blossomed from the point where his heart rested, swimming through his body. The intensity of the pain he felt was indescribable. He was split, torn and divided from his own body, and yet he yet lived, but only in a cloudy fog that quickly flew out of the ruined house, into faraway lands planning a return that no one would see coming. 

* * *

 

 

Harry was hit by the killing curse and when it made contact a lightning shaped scar appeared on his forehead. When Voldemort swept from the room the young boy collapsed from exhaustion.

Evan crawled to his brother’s side, for he didn’t like the twin’s sudden drop of energy so he lay next to Harry and placed his forehead against Harry’s, which the two brothers were face to face, like a mirror image.

When Evan’s head touched Harry’s a small flash of green light sparked and the boy was given a small lightning scar that was horizontal across his forehead instead of vertical like his twin brother’s.

The twins were to be connected more so than any set of identical twins to ever be on the earth and yet they did not both have Horcruxes stored into their tiny beings. They were from now on to share the ability to speak without words to each other and both would be to understand the snake language Parselmouth when speech was something they could fully comprehend. But it would be years into the future before they would discover these talents that they now are now in possession of. 

* * *

 

 

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office happily sucking on a lemon drop when an instrument on his desk showed the same sickly green colour as the Unforgivable curse Avada Kadavra, for this was its very purpose, to detect the killing curse from within the Potter Cottage (or wherever Dumbledore set its sensors). Albus barely stopped himself from choking on the Muggle sweet and stood quickly on his feet leaping into action at once.

He rushed to his fireplace, grabbed Floo Power, threw it into the fire, and watched as the flames blazed green. ‘Bathilda Bagshot, Godric’s Hollow!’ He called. ‘Albus!’ shouted the partially deaf witch when Dumbledore’s face appeared suddenly in her front parlour. ‘What is the meaning of this Floo call? Are you doing your usual checking of the Potter wards?’

Albus looked sombrely at Bathilda and said, ‘May I trespass upon your home only long enough to go through to the Potter’s? I fear time is of an essence and I do not wish to be delayed.’

‘Yes Albus, come right through, be quick about it and don’t let this old lady get into your way. If it is the Potter’s, then there is not time for this nattering about!’

‘Thank you for your hospitality,’ said Dumbledore. He hastily stepped through the green flames and in no time was walking to the Potter’s Cottage. He stopped short when their home come into view.

It was apparent that the Fidelius Charm had been broken and the house was displayed for all to see. The front door was blown nearly off its hinges and was only standing because of it being deeply imbedded in the wall.

Taking cautious steps, Albus surveyed the destruction around him and noticed the immobile form of James Potter. Before he could move toward James he heard someone coming to the house and he quickly turned his back to the prone figure, facing the open doorway. The someone running to the house was a harried looking Sirius Black, but he wouldn’t manage to see anything other than a wand pointed directly in his face thanks to the quick reflexes of the great wizard Albus Dumbledore. 

* * *

 

 

Sirius:

I sat in my kitchen drinking some of Ogden’s finest when I heard the alarm James and I set to trigger if ever the Potters’ were attacked. Since the sensors were tipped off it was now time for me to check on them to see what had taken place and to make sure Peter had not been killed for giving the location of the house.

Letting my Auror instincts take charge I raced to the front yard and Apparated to Godric’s Hallow. I found a site that made my heart stop and it took me a moment for my legs to start working again.

The front door wasn’t where it was supposed to be. The nursery the Maruaders with Lily’s help put together had completely lost its roof. I was afraid of what the rest of the house looked like, but the fact that my godsons were in trouble took precedence over anything else. Using the last of my Gryffindor courage I threw myself toward the house and heard someone else. Crossing my fingers that it was James, I plunged through the doorway only to be prevented to go any farther by a wand thrust into my face. The owner of the wand was none other than Albus Dumbledore.

‘Hey Dumbledore, I need to see if James is all right.’ I said trying to make my way into the house. Dumbledore only gave me the most hated stare that I’d had ever seen on the old wizard.

‘I don’t think that it would be wise of you to enter that cottage, Mr. Black.’ Dumbledore said sharply.

‘I need to see if… if… James is… alive.’ I said trying not to let the panic overwhelm me. ‘I know what you think, but I didn’t betray James and Lily, I would never do that! Either Peter was killed for the Potters’ address or he has been the traitor from the very beginning.’

For half a tick I thought that Dumbledore would attack me, but then my words seemed to penetrate his concentration. I was relieved when the wizard lowered his wand and said, ‘Sirius, before I let you go any farther, I must first ask you to answer me with complete honesty as you look straight into my eyes. Is that agreeable?’

I nodded. I had nothing to hide and everything to lose, so it was only logical for me to tell only the absolute truth.

‘What made James and Lily switch Secret Keepers, if that is what has happened, and if yes, what was the reason for the deception?’

I sighed in relief; that was any easy answer but hard not to feel plagued by guilt.

‘Everyone knows that I would do anything for James because we’re brothers in everything but blood. I thought that with logic on my side, if any Death Eaters decided to attack they would attack me and leave Peter alone and with Aurors at my disposal I could have help and Peter could get away without being detected as the real Secret Keeper. I convinced the Potter’s of what I thought would be a foolproof plan and then we put the plan into action, but I didn’t know that it would backfire so spectacularly.’

As I recounted my story I saw that Dumbledore nodded several times at the logic of the proposal I had presented to the Potters. He asked me a few more questions until I insisted I must go and investigate the situation before we continue the interview. Together we walked back to the front step and he let me pass him as I walked into the Potter’s home.

The first thing my eyes fell upon was the sad form of my best friend and the horrific line of blood he left stained on the wall.

‘James!’ I yelled, leaping over the utter destruction and quickly severed the chords trapping my brother while assessing the injuries collected, as I was taught in my Auror training.

‘Head wound but no concussion, Thank Merlin,’ which I certainly _did_ thank Merlin or anyone else that might be listening to my gratitude. Even though Dumbledore probably knew everything I could possibly tell him I think he understood that my talking was simply me just trying to calm myself by stating the facts in my best Auror voice, ‘I think he was just knocked out cold. Let’s see what his side of the story is.’

I levelled my wand at James’s chest and said faintly, _‘Rennervate.’_

In an instant James was on his feet but unsteadily as I had to grab him before he toppled over from the sudden vertigo he felt.

‘Whoa there James, just take it slow until you are completely in control.’

James snaps his head in my direction and asked, clearly surprised, ‘Padfoot! How did you get here? I was just fighting Voldemort just a moment ago!’

I shook my head, ‘No James, you were hit with a Incarcerous spell and Voldemort doesn’t seem to be here at the moment, but Dumbledore and I were just about to go and see Lily and the boys –’

I didn’t get to finish my sentence before James remembered one of the reasons for his need to hurry, and when I brought up his family he abruptly legged it up the stairs three at a time making it up there in no time at all. I quickly follow and was not surprised to see Dumbledore keep up a fast clip despite the vast age difference.

We arrived in the remains of what used to be a handsome Quidditch themed nursery. James’s expression was easy to read; I knew that he was torn between the twins and Lily.

Dumbledore took things into his own hands by nudging James in the direction of Lily and he himself went to the impossibly quiet pair of twins with their foreheads touching. I walked behind Dumbledore examining them as well.

‘Lily’s has signs of being… being… tortured.’ That is all James is able to say before he entirely breaks down in sobs as he pulls the unbearably still form of Lily in his arms and holds her tightly to his body and cries unchecked.

I turned away from the intimate scene and bent down taking Evan into _my_ arms to examine the funny scar that now resides on his small head.

‘It looks like a lightning bolt but only it’s horizontal instead of vertical.’ I said as I swept away the boy’s tuft of hair out of the way. I looked up to see Dumbledore holding Harry and analysing the scar on Harry’s forehead that is exactly the shape of a lightning bolt. Interesting. I wondered at the significance of these new scars the boys have acquired at the hand of Lord Voldemort but now is not the time to think of that, I need to report to Ross Brenin, the Head of the Auror Department, and get some people over to keep the Muggles from seeing this mess.

I gently laid Evan in the cot that has somehow stayed totally unharmed during the events of the night and I walk over to my best friend.

‘Hey James? I need to talk to Ross Brenin and I think I should take Lily in to St. Mungo’s to get her checked out, okay?’

James was still crying, which is a very rare occurrence indeed but he heard me and understood the logic of my words. He gingerly lifted Lily up and placed her into my arms. With a flick of my wrist, Lily and I were gone. Next stop, St, Mungo’s. 

* * *

 

 

James:

After Sirius left with my tortured and stunned wife I collected myself enough to trudge over to the cot where my boys laid next to each other. Turning to Dumbledore I asked what he thought of it all, but he spoke before the words even formed in my mouth.

‘As of right now, I cannot say who Voldemort has chosen but it is evident that both have been affected by Dark Magic. I suggest you go to a safe house and I will send word for you to tell you of my conclusions of who is the one with power enough to vanquish Voldemort. When you were indisposed I cast a spell on the boys to examine the exposure they had to Dark Magic and I will now take my leave so that I may further examine them at my leisure in my pensieve.’

‘Thank you Albus, you know I have great faith in your abilities. I think I will go and take my boys to Sirius’s flat and we’ll all bunk together until I can find a more permanent place, and be sure to tell me when you have your deductions made and we can talk about it more then.’

_I feel old,_ I thought, _my every bone is crying out for relief._

‘James, perhaps you would permit Poppy to come and fix your wounds you and then help you move Harry and Evan to Sirius’? It would relieve me so if I knew that you were well taken care of.’

I nodded. I didn’t think that I could even pick up Harry in order to change his nappy, let alone Evan’s as well.

Dumbledore nodded in satisfaction and sent a Patronus Charm out into the night before turning to leave. ‘Do take great care, James, though the enemy be gone,’ he said pointing a pile of black robes I had failed to notice until now. ‘It does not mean that evil will not attempt to get revenge for not only your survival but most especially your sons' survival as well.

With that Dumbledore left with a small _pop_ and I was left with the physical remains of the man who tried to murder my family, the bane of my existence. I was not alone for long before I heard a loud _POP_ behind me and whip around with my wand firmly clenched in my hand ready for anything. I lowered it when I saw it was only Madame Pomfrey with an impressively large bag and I sat when she insisted it was for the best.

The only seat was the rocking chair given to Lily by her mother and it was the very one that Lily had been rocked in when she was just a new born infant. I sniffed away the heavy feeling of helplessness and was successfully distracted by Madame Pomfrey as she fixed the gash on the back of my head, giving me just one dose of Blood Replenishing Potion and thankfully deemed me healed, entirely set to rights.

When she finished with me she was adamant that I did not move out of the rocking chair since I would only be in the way. I watched as she lifted Harry and Evan from their cot and put them both on the floor side-by-side. She casted a diagnosis spell over them. Harry seemed to have exhausted his magical core a bit and had Evan but not as much as Harry.

After wrapping both babies in blankets Madame Pomfrey laid them temporarily back into the cot and turned back to me.

‘Well I don’t have anything for that but being young their reserves will quickly remedy on their own, so the only thing left to do is to get them to proper housing for the night and make sure that they get eleven to twelve hours of sleep tonight. But remember to not neglect yourself either,' she said sternly. 'Because you have to get at least nine hours of sleep and I will know if you don’t, so be sure to get that amount or I will be back in the morning to give you a dose of the Dreamless sleep potion that I will administer to you personally.’

And without so much as a parting wave the Medi-witch was gone with a swish of a cloak and another loud _POP_ as she Apparated away.

It was when a group of loud Aurors came up the stairs that Sirius appeared and helped me take the boys back to his small, but liveable flat that resided in the lesser crowded London area. Before Sirius had arrived I had prepared a holdall with clothes enough for a few days for the boys and I, so when he was ready to leave I held onto Evan with one arm and the carrier in the other. When we got back to his place I positioned the babies’ cot into Sirius’s spare bedroom and settled Harry and Evan down into it. I watched for a few minutes but then left and shut the door firmly behind me.

‘Did they say anything about Lily when you took her to St. Mungo’s?’ I asked anxiously. Sirius shook his head despairingly. ‘No, they don’t like how she hasn’t responded to anyone, especially when I tried talking to her for a few minutes before I had to leave for the ministry, but then maybe it was only because everything was happening so fast though, so don’t give up hope.’

I winced at the poorly concealed lie Sirius fed me, so instead of saying anything I crept silently back into the spare room and changed into my nightshirt. I fell into bed, asleep before my head hit the pillow. 

* * *

 

 

Unnamed Ministry Worker from the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes:

I walked into the Potter’s house and saw the wreckage the Dark Lord caused and I hoped he would soon return, so that he would see how loyal I was and how he would reward me when I return him his wand. It was too bad I would not be able to stay within the Ministry but I must think of my life first. It would not please the Dark Lord if his wand was found, especially by the wrong people, so it was soon that I would have to fake my death and then I would search everywhere I could for my Lord.  

* * *

 

 

THE NEXT DAY

James:

Sirius and I were about to leave for Peter’s house so we could deal with him accordingly, but I had to leave my children with Alice Longbottom, the wife of a fellow Auror Frank Longbottom. I knew she was safe since she had been one of Lily’s best friends at Hogwarts.

Nodding to Sirius that I am ready, we both raised our wands together and spun on the spot. We appeared in front of a dingy shack that was Peter’s hideout. Together Sirius and I crept up to the door, knocking lightly, not wanting to scare our slippery friend away, but not wanting to take him completely by surprise.

We planned the capture of Peter and I gave Sirius the signal to start us off. He signed back and said in a panicked voice, ‘Peter? Peter? Are you in there Peter? I just heard about James and Lily being attacked! Please let me in so I know you haven’t died too!’

As Sirius talked I crept into a nearby bush. I saw the shack door open slowly and then saw Peter’s face appear in the crack. I longed to hurl myself at him but I restrained myself, just barely, as I watched Sirius coax Peter out of his house.

‘Hey Pete, how did Voldemort get James’s address last night if you’re here and you aren't dead either?’

The process was delicate but luckily I was recording the entire thing with my wand.

‘I… I… I really don’t know!’ Peter squeaked. I didn’t know how I never saw through Peter’s pitiful little show, but that didn’t matter, the only thing that mattered was getting the stinking traitor into jail so that I can sleep at night knowing the turncoat was locked up tight.

‘Are you sure Peter? If you tell me I think I might be able to sneak you out of the country and no harm to you! I know you’ll never believe me, but I’ve been secretly serving the Dark Lord too under my little brother’s name Regulus Black, you never even saw my little brother did you Peter?’

‘Er… no…’ Peter said uncertainly.

‘Tell me Pete, when did you first start giving the Dark Lord information about the Order and all the stuff about the Potters? I’d really like to know, you see?’ Sirius was a master at wriggling the Gen out of witnesses or guilty petty criminals; something I sometimes envied, but today I was very grateful that it was him that was good at it and not me.

‘I … er… started passing information just out of Hogwarts actually, because er… Lucius Malfoy let me join in with his group when you guys were abandoning me more and more that year, so I got the Dark Mark and have been serving the Dark Lord ever since.’

‘Wow Peter, that’s impressive,’ said Sirius with his Cat-caught-the-Canary look. ‘You’ve been serving Voldemort longer than I have! I haven’t even served him for a year! Congrats Peter, you’ve just wasted nearly five years of your miserable life serving the most wretched man on this earth!’

Peter blanched and was just about to turn into his rat form when I whipped out my wand and did my part by stunning my so-called best friend.

We took Peter’s incarcerous-ed and stunned form to the Ministry and happily turned him in. I gave the confession that Peter had unknowingly given to us. It didn’t take long for the right forms to go through and Peter was quickly shipped off to the wizard prison Azkaban.

All the way to the Longbottom’s house I couldn’t stop grinning. I was so happy after picking up the boys we all went to St. Mungo’s and visited Lily for a little bit. She was in the Spell Damaged ward, but not permanently since it was still so unclear what condition she was in and also because she hadn’t stayed awake for more than twenty minutes at a time.

When we arrived Lily was again asleep on her bed, but I talked to her anyway and told her the wonderful news of Peter’s easy capture and gave her a play-by-play of how Sirius tricked Peter into confessing the truth of his treachery. It pained me to see my lovely wife so lifeless but at least she was alive and hopefully on the mend.

After spending an hour or so at St. Mungo’s, I reluctantly left my other half and towed a screaming Harry and an equally noisy Evan back to Sirius’s flat. I just barely put the boys down for a kip when Sirius came barreling through the door looking wild and unkempt.

‘What is it Sirius?’ I asked. ‘What has happened?’

He just shook his head in shock and after several minutes of imitating a goldfish he uttered just three words that tipped my world for another loop.

‘Azkaban… Peter… Escaped…’ It was about a week later that Dumbledore Floo’d with a conclusion and that I was to come at once.

I came through his fireplace dusting myself off with Evan in toe and Sirius followed carrying Harry in his arms. After the attack on Halloween I had told Sirius everything. He now knew about the Prophecy and all that that had encompassed it thus far.

‘Ah James, thank you ever so much for coming to my office straight away and I hope we can convene without delay.’ Dumbledore said as Sirius and I settled on two chairs and started making bubbles appear with our wands, trying to entertain the two unruly fifteen month olds.

‘After several trips within my pensieve I have measured the pulsings that came from Harry and Evan’s scars almost a fortnight ago and I noticed that the pulses coming from Evan’s are much more prominent than Harry and that leads me to believe that Evan is the celebrated boy-who-lived.

‘Remember James, that in time we must train young Mr. Potter because when Voldemort returns, for he will I have no doubt, he will not rest until Evan lay dead at his feet. But do not look so troubled James, when the time approaches Evan will save us from this great evil and we shall all have cause to celebrate. As members of the Order we must remember that it is hope that shall defeat the evil forces that attack from within and from without, for when we lose hope, despair can claim us faster than any curse in the world ever could.

‘Those are my findings of much studying. Do you perhaps have any questions for me?’ Dumbledore asked peering at me intensely.

I shook my head, my mind in a fog. I couldn’t think clear enough to form any questions and Sirius didn’t say or do anything more than struggle to keep Harry and Evan properly contained.

‘I have told you of my findings and I, at the moment, do not have anything else to add to it, so I would ask that you would please shut the door behind you when you leave my office. But James,’ I stooped down to pick up Evan in my arms. ‘Remember, my office is but a second home to you if you so desire it to be so, so do not be a stranger and come see me when you have anything you would like to talk about. It will always be open to you or any of your family members.’

Having been clearly dismissed, Sirius led the way down the moving staircase and I struggled to keep Evan and my emotions closely in check.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: When you see the * please scroll to the bottom, read note there and then finish reading the story correctly!

**True Destinies**

Chapter 2

**THE INTERVENING TEN YEARS**

As the years passed Harry and Evan had a normal childhood, or as normal as it could be having Sirius Black as a godfather and honorary uncle. After those first few weeks living with Sirius, James eventually found a small home on a tiny Island named, ironically enough, Black Potts*, near Windsor, Berkshire, and it was founded by wizards and the tiny island was magically expanded (unbeknown to the Muggles) to the size of a small village and that is where the Potters moved to, to get away from dangerous Death Eaters, reporters, fame and rumours.

As Harry and Evan grew, they noticed the sadness that never seem to leave their father. When the end of October came he would become more and more irritable, and on Halloween and several days after he would be surly and quick to temper. Harry and Evan never knew exactly what James did on that day because whenever the holiday approached they would go Sirius’s house and spend many days there. As the boys grew older, they both shared the opinion that they were better off _not_ knowing what their father did when they weren’t there.

Even though they had clear evidence of the love their father had for them, they knew this since he was almost fanatical about the safety of his two charges, something that Harry and Evan hated, but it still hurt them when he would look the part of a broken man with nothing to live for.

For the past few years Harry and Evan never expected their father to laugh, smile or joke for very long, when they had been younger they would try and cheer him up, but after several years of failure they had given up and just let him be.

But even with a continuously depressed father they still found things to occupy themselves and had found enjoyment in the world. When James first introduced the boys to the world of Quidditch when they were 6 years old, (on a rare day where James had been in a semi-happy mood) Harry had been a natural and took to it like a duck to water. He loved the wind and how he could be in his own world with only the sky and broom for company. It was only in the air that he could let the thoughts of his father leave him and he was free to think of only the happiness he felt being separated from the world and the pressures of being brother to the boy-who-lived.

Evan also loved Quidditch, but reading was his passion and History his love. Remus was a constant visitor to the Potter home and was always in the company of Evan, seeing as they were kindred spirits. They would spend days in the small study lined with books, which resided in the east wing of the Potter house, and they would often trade recommendations when they happened upon a book that they enjoyed. Evan felt similar feels to Harry when he was in the lands of paper and ink, having known about all that transpired on Hallows Eve, he knew what his destiny was but he could easily forget the worries when he wrapped the world of words tight around him like an impenetrable shield and then there was nothing to pull it from him.

One friend the boys had was Neville Longbottom and the awe of knowing Evan Potter, the-boy-who-lived, had worn off years previously, so the friendship between the boys was something closely akin to the brotherly feeling shared between James and Sirius.

The trio were hardly ever apart and they knew deep in themselves that it would always be that way. Harry and Evan, knew it would be nigh impossible to be separated if they ever so chose and Neville had long since attached himself to the pair and they all knew that they would never treat another with malice or contempt.

**PRESENT DAY**

The boys were best of brothers and knew how the other was feeling emotionally at any given time. This was usually a good thing for them but at the moment they wished that they could just have their own feelings without another’s to bear in addition to their own. It was now on a sunny July morning that the Potters were walking down St. Mungo’s halls to the Janus Thickney Ward on the fourth floor to visit on their mother on her birthday.

James:

I hate this place more than any other with its too clean smell, too small rooms and its too crowded wards. I hate the thought of subjecting my sons to this place, but it is important that they know the reality of their mother’s plight and to know all that she gave them, safety, protection and one parent. _Me_. I sighed mentally to myself.

As we entered the correct ward we found Neville leaving with his Grandmother, Augusta Longbottom.

“Hey Nev!” shouted Harry and Evan together.

“Hello Harry, Evan,” Neville said as Harry and Evan each gave him an enthusiastic punch on the arm. “Ouch, easy up there! You seeing your mum too?”

The boys responded yes and Neville nodded knowingly.

“Come Neville we must go, it is almost tea time and I don’t want to have it here. Good day to you,” she said as she nodded as she passed the Potters.

“Oh, Mr. Potter,” said as she turned to look once more at me. “Would it be too much to send Neville over this Saturday? I have a donation function that I would like to attend but it isn’t one that allows children to come to and I know that he would rather go and visit your boys when the alternative is an elderly couple that happen to live in the next house over.”

“Not at all,” I said as I mentally check that we have nothing planned for the weekend, which we don’t, and then I added, “I have been meaning to speak with you, when the boys get their Hogwarts letters, I was wondering if Neville could possibly come along with us? It would be nice, I’m sure, for Neville to get his things if he had some company his age. Would that be amendable to you?”

“I don’t see why ever not.” Augusta admitted finally, “With Neville happily along with your boys, I would be able to meet up with some acquaintances of mine that I’ve been meaning to get in touch with. Yes James, I think it would be quite nice if Neville were to go with you. Until then.”

With that Augusta lead the way to the exit and Neville following sedately but waved cheerily enough to Harry and Evan as he went.

Putting my hands on both of the boys’ shoulders I guided them into the ward and walked until we got to Lily’s bed. There I see my bride sitting up on her bed and showing no great resemblance to the woman I married over a decade ago.

Her hair has lost a lot of its natural copper colour, but to me I still see my beautiful Lily and my heart aches for her, but I know I can never have her as I used to and that our time is in the past. _Forever_.

She is no longer the spitfire or spirited Lily of her youth and it hurts to see it come to pass. I remember how Lily would act whenever she met someone new and be so lively and friendly to make them feel wanted. How she would be very compassionate toward them, so that they would know she truly cared for them. The woman before me is not the same person I once knew. The woman before me is shy and quiet, but still kind in that child-like way, and at least it is nice to know that kindness is still something she can have from this half life she lives.

“Happy birthday, Lily,” Harry murmurs quietly.

“Yeah, can you believe that you’re now older than Dad? And I thought Dad was _ancient_!” said Evan and he chuckles at his joke.

That one stung, so I don’t laugh, smile or show any indication that he spoke at all, “Hello Lily, Happy birthday.” I say quietly.

“Hello.” Lily murmurs.

I’m not shocked that she can talk, because I know she can say more than a simple hello.

“What are your names?” she asks us, and I know I shouldn’t be hurt by this, but I still am.

It hurts that we must always be reintroducing ourselves when we come to visit her, but it isn’t anything we can change and it is something that we will have to live with for the rest of our lives.

“Lily, this is Evan,” I say as I point to the him who’s closest to the bed, “And this is Harry.”

The boys know to _never_ let her know that she has two sons, and they know that to her they must only just be friends that come visit her, to say anything like her being their mother is something they don’t do since they’ve learned the hard way _not_ to.

“We came to say happy birthday and we hope you know that we all love you.”

I then tell the boys to wait for me in the hall and I wait until Harry shuts the door and then I face Lily again.

She blushes when she sees that we are alone, as alone as we are ever going to get in a loud and active hospital ward.

I smile the most genuine the smile I can manage and she returns with a smile of her own, and through it I can almost see some of the old Lily in it. Again I stop and wonder what it would have been like if Lily and I had died together and the boys had gone to live with Sirius, but then I remember that I love my boys more than my own selfish desires and arrant thoughts.

“Those boys, my sons,” I nod to the door, “are so wonderful and I know their mother would be proud of them if she knew them and was able to care for them.”

I watch as a look of puzzlement grows on Lily’s face and I smile at the innocence in the expression.

“Don’t worry, it’s my responsibility, it’s okay if you don’t understand.”

Lily tilts her head to one side and the sight makes me ache again at the familiar mannerism that is all so Lily, that before I can stop myself, I lean forward and pull her into a chaste kiss and smile at the astonishment plainly on her face.

Lily puts her fingers to her lips and I leave wanting more than I know she can possibly give. To have her lips on mine and her to be wrapped around me and tighter still. To feel the adrenaline between us that makes the world and everything around us disappears and feel as though we are the only two people on the earth to witness true magic that we used to share when we would be encircled around one another.

When we finally leave St. Mungo’s and get back to our house in silence I am reminded of the very first visit we had when Harry and Evan were just seven years old because they asked why they didn’t have a Dad _and_ Mum like everyone else at their Primary School.

**_~~~~Flashback Three and a half Years ago~~~~_ **

“Daddy?” I sighed and looked at my watch, it was just after 5 am and I didn’t like being woken up from a deep sleep, which they knew, what could he possibly need?

“Daddy, are you listening?”

It was Harry. Evan didn’t bother whispering most times, he was an early morning person and thought everyone else was as well.

“What is it Harry?”

“I don’t want to go to school today, can I be sick?”

That had me sitting up, Harry didn’t love school per se, but he did enjoy going and socialising with other kids his age.

“Why do you not want to go, Harry? Has someone been bullying you?”

“No,”

“Then why don’t you want to go?”

“ ‘cause I don’t have a mummy like other kids.”

“Why does that prevent you from going to school?”

That was when Harry proceeded to tell me about the school bully teasing him and Evan about not having a mother and how there must be something the matter with them since they don’t have both parents at home.

I knew one day I would have to tell them about Lily, and I’ve been told over the years (repeatedly by Remus) that keeping something of this nature from the boys wouldn’t be a good idea, but there was no way I would take then to her. They wouldn’t even be recognised as her children since she has no memory of them and she never would. There is no other way to tell him but bluntly, so here goes nothing.

“Harry, you do have a Mum, but she’s very sick, so that’s why I’ve never told you or Evan about her,” Harry’s eyes widened to the size of Galleons and his mouth dropped open.

“What? I have a Mum and I’ve never known it? Why didn’t you tell me dad? Can we go see her today? Please dad, please?”

Of all the things to say that was the farthest thing from my mind, and it was the last thing I wanted to do, but having withheld it from him all of his life I guess he and Evan sort of deserved meeting Lily in person. I sighed but nodded anyway.

Harry let out a roar and Evan came skidding into the room looking confused.

“What’s gotten you so excited?” he asked Harry.

Harry looked at Evan, clearly annoyed, and then Evan gasped and tore his gaze and stared at me.

“We have a mum and we can visit! Cool! But why didn’t you tell us before, we’re not little anymore dad!” Evan said stamping his feet.

I looked at my boys and told them the truth. The whole truth for the first time in their life concerning their mother. I told them how she was attacked and saved them and also the capture and escape of my so-called best friend Peter. I admitted to them that I just wanted them to have a happy childhood and one that didn’t involve strife.

“But dad,” Harry said frowning. “It already started sad, we’ve heard Evan’s story a lot but we thought that our mum died when she was attacked. We already knew that she was attacked when we were babies an’ that was when we were too little to know!”

I couldn’t help it, I laughed. They were seven and they thought they had grown up. Wiping my eyes on the bed sheets I glanced at Harry and Evan and saw them staring open mouthed at me.

“What? Do I have something on my face?” It was a minute before Harry responded.

“I didn’t know you could laugh daddy. Why are you laughing anyway, I didn’t say anything funny.”

My face dropped in an instant and it hit me that they were right. I _don’t_ laugh and I haven’t laughed all that much in the last five and a half years. How could I have never noticed?

“You’re right, I don’t laugh but it’s just very hard without your mother around, but don’t worry I’ll work on fixing that but first we need to get going if you’re to be on time for school. Come on boys, don’t give me that look. March!”

Grudgingly they turned together and ran to their room silently communicating and it was time to get ready for the day. I looked over at Lily’s “side” and sighed.

“Hurry Dad, we don’t have all day to waste!” Evan and Harry said together. It was creepy how in-tuned they were to each other, I don’t even think they realise their doing it most of the time.

“All right, all right, I’m coming! Slow down, they wouldn’t lock the doors just because I took an extra minute going at a normal walking speed. We have plenty of time!” I said keeping a tight hold on the wriggling pair of hands that were threatening to come loose.

“Harry James and Evan Sirius, stop it this instant!” I said a little more harshly than was strictly necessary. But they immediately obeyed me and that was all that mattered.

“Okay, now let’s not attract too much Muggle attention and walk _normally_ to the from of that funny clothing store just there,” I said pointing with my right hand that held Evan’s to the sign that read **Purge and Dowse, Ltd.,.**

“Ready?” I asked.

“Yes, yes, yes!” the boys chanted as they jumped up and down. Again the surrounding Muggles looked over and watched with wondering eyes at the two rambunctious boys. I quickly smiled my most winning smile and tried to calm the excitable creatures that were my children.

“Right, Harry, Evan? Are you ready?” I repeated. The boys nodded enthusiastically. “I need you boys to be very grown up and to be quite when we go see your mum in a minute. I know it’s hard for you but can you try and be good today, because when we see her she won’t remember you, but I know that deep down she actually loves you both so much. Can you do that for me?”

At once the boys calmed down visibly and I nodded to them in acceptance and walked up to the glass and spoke to the front mannequin.

“We are hear to see Lily Potter in the Janus Thickley Ward.” The mannequin pointed and I grabbed the boys’ hands in a vice-like grip and stepped through the magical glass archway with the boys in toe.

Harry seemed to be hesitant to go any farther than the waiting room when he noticed the usual chaos that inhabited the room: people cawing and growling, uncontained children running pell-mell and even a man emitting a noise that sounded like the air coming out of a balloon. Evan, however, seemed to be in his element and he watched curiously as the healers zipped around the room examining the different ailments that the many witches and wizards had.

It was amusing to see the differences in the boys when I was so used to them being identical in a lot of ways, but this was one that it was plain to see that though they appeared to be exact copies of each other, they were still their own person in their own way.

I tugged on the hands that were gripped in mine and pulled the boys along as I inclined my head to the Welcome Witch behind the front desk and made my way around the noise and people to the double doors and through to the corridors beyond to Lily’s room.

When we finally found the correct corridor I knelt in front of Harry and Evan before we went in to again remind them of the care that would need to be taken if we were to see Lily, and after another minute of instruction I led them into the room and to Lily’s side. As we crowded around her I studied both Evan and Harry to make sure they were handling everything all right. At first I thought they were just going to stare at Lily until visiting hours were over but Harry stumbled forward and gave Lily a hug and at first she looked scared and shocked but then after a moment she bent down and lightly hugged him back and then suddenly Evan scarpered over and latched onto Lily and Harry too. I smiled sadly as I watched the boys pull away and start chattering at Lily in excitement and she just stared at them in confusion, but she still stayed silent for another two minutes until she interrupted Harry as he was telling a very long and drawn out story about a missing pair of trainers that somehow ended up being on our cottage roof.

“Who are you?” she asks and I can see the shock in Harry’s expression as she talks over the top of him.

“I’m Harry, but mummy don’t you know that already? I you are our mummy aren’t you?” he looks at Evan and they both turn to me and I blanch. How could I be so stupid? Did I really forget to tell them the reason that Lily’s in here for good? I think back to this mornings conversation and it dawns on me that I completely forgot to warn them of this! Stupid, stupid me! The cat’s among the pixies now!

“What? I can’t possibly, I’ve never had a child in my life, let alone two.” said Lily in a frightened voice.

Both boys looked hurt and upset so I quickly said goodbye and lifted first Harry and then Evan in my arms and made my way straight home. Harry and Evan didn’t speak as I opened the front door and just as quietly they made their way to their bedroom and there was nothing I did that helped, because they didn’t come out for anything for the rest of that day.

**_~~~~End Flashback~~~~_ **

I come back to the present when I hear thump coming from the direction of the boy’s room but I don’t have the energy to get up and go investigate the matter. Instead I go to my room, lay on my bed and roll over facing the right side (Lily’s side) of the bed and wish that she could be here to help manage the boys, so that we could raise the children together. Nothing more than wishing. That’s as close as I’ll ever be to getting my way. Right now, life sucks. But when does it ever not?

 

THE END of chapter 2!

Sorry if this chapter was too depressing for you! Don’t worry, the next chapter won’t be narrated by James, but who can blame the poor bloke for being depressed! Watch out for Chapter 3, I’m going to work on it and hopefully I can get it together faster!

*There really is an actual Black Potts, but I’m making it my own, and since this is already an AU I think I have the liberty to do what I like. When I first found the name I knew I just HAD to use it, I mean, could you not use it? I don’t think so! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: There is a few direct dialogue quotes from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, some similar dialogue that are close to what is from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. Even though I hate when Authors do this, I have taken an element from the movie of the same name and put it here in my story. Enjoy!

Harry:

I turned over on my side still half asleep until I remembered what today was, a trip to Diagon Alley to get my things for my first year at Hogwarts this September! Not only that, but I would be able to spend the day with Neville as well, brilliant!

With that thought, sleep no longer had any appeal to me so I hurried out of bed and dressed quickly for the day. After running a quick comb through my hair, I went and shook Evan awake as I telepathically reminded him what today marked and started for the kitchen as Evan harrumphed at me but still pulled himself out of bed none the less. I don't always cook breakfast by myself, but since I was the only one in the house that can cook at all, so that we didn't starve to death from lack of edible food, I was the one usually delegated to cook most of the meals.

I actually find cooking enjoyable to an extent, not that I'd admit _that_ to anyone, and most especially Sirius. I shudder to think what _he_ would do with that kind of information, but of course Evan knows, having a special bond with him that I do, secrets are hard to come by when we can feel each others emotions, talk to each other mentally and just _know_ those kinds of things. _Always._

As I set out the cereal, toast and scrambled eggs I thought over what an exciting day it was going to be! I felt like I could start flying without the assistance of a broom I was so happy, but before I could yell to dad and Evan to come down for breakfast a voice echoed sarcastically in my mind.

_Get anymore excited there Bro, you'll wet yourself, not that it would be the first time, that. Though, what will Sirius say when I tell him when he comes?_

_Ha, ha... Don't you worry, you won't have to say anything to Sirius at all, and besides, you're just mad that I had to remind you of the fact that we're going to be shopping with Neville and getting our things for school today._ I thought to him scathingly.

"You can set the table while I finish setting out breakfast." I said aloud, the annoyance thick in my voice.

Evan gave me an equivalent of a raspberry in my head and went to the cupboard and started setting the table for four.

Just about the time when everything is set and ready dad comes in rubbing his eye and running his hand through his hair, making it - if it's possible - even messier than it usually was. The Potter curse for sure, hair so unmanageable that orangutans look at us in sympathy when they see us and not even Merlin himself could have tamed the beast that was known to others as our hair.

Evan must have been picking my thoughts because he suddenly snorted in his juice and dad even looked in his direction for a second but then ignored the by-play and reached for the dishes set out and piled food on his plate.

"We're still going after breakfast right dad? You promised remember?" I asked excitedly.

My dad nodded as he set down his glass and turned to Evan, "Speaking of which, you'll be sure to stay with us this time, right Evan? No more wondering off down to Knockturn Alley just because you feel the need to do so. Am I correct in that Evan?"

"Dad, I told you, it was Draco Malfoy! He shoved me in there and then disappeared down one of the spiralling alleyways! I won't do anything like that! Honesty!" Evan said defensively.

"Hmmm," Dad said with an amount of suspicion in his voice.

"Whatever," Evan muttered under his breath.

Draco Malfoy hated us Potters' and it wasn't hard to see, though we didn't know the reasons for sure we mostly thought it was because of us having wealth, fame and popularity in what he would deem a 'Pure society', but what he and the rest of the wizarding world never considered was the fact that though we were a family, we were still a _broken_ family.

Dad was never happy and barred himself in his 'study' and only appearing for meals and the like. Evan was one to be locked up somewhere studying and researching plants, animals and people and I would be left to myself to play on the Quidditch pitch or whatever else I fancied doing just then. The only time we ever did anything fun _all_ together was when Sirius was around.

"Dad, we're almost done with breakfast and I'm ready to go, so could..." I tried to say, but I was interrupted by the front door opening and closing and then the loud billowing voice of Sirius Black, my Godfather echoing through our little house.

"Prongs? Junior? Kiddo? Anyone home?" Sirius called as he walked along down our hallway.

"In here, Sirius," Dad hollered just as Sirius pushed open the kitchen door.

Sirius Black had short-cropped hair, handsome features and he put on a mischievous grin on his face as soon as he saw us sitting at the table eating. He was wearing stylish black robes with bright splashes of red and gold trimming, fancy embroidered sleeves, collar and cuffs. How he could stand black in summer I never knew, but if that's how he liked it then who was I to stop him?

"Junior!" Sirius said to Evan. "Kiddo! How're you buddies' doing? Did ya' save me some breakfast? I can see that you've got a place set for me."

"Morning Sirius!" Evan and I said together. "We're doing very well! We get to go to Hogwarts and today's the day we're going to go shopping for it! So hurry and eat so we can leave!"

I said all in one breath, and it took me a minute to figure out why Dad and Sirius were staring at Evan and me curiously, we had said the whole entire thing exactly together. Now it wasn't unusual for us to talk in synchronisation, far from it, but it wasn't often that we would show just how well we could synchronise our speech. Oh, well, too late for that now.

"Hurry Sirius! We want to go very soon and we still have to pick-up Neville before we can go to Diagon Alley, so eat fast!" I urged him, trying to draw their attentions to other things.

Nodding slowly Sirius pulled his plate to him and started eating slow at first but then after a moment or two he started eating in earnest. I just hoped we could hurry along and get going soon.

It wasn't until nine o'clock that we were able to collect Neville and get to Diagon Alley, and though Evan and I had tried to get out earlier, our prodding's didn't help one bit but we were finally here and that's all that mattered.

"First Gringotts," said Dad tiredly.

How come he was tired was beyond me, I mean, this was going to be our first year at Hogwarts! It's supposed to be fun and exciting, not sad and tiring. Oh well, not much I could do about it anyway. But then it would have been nice to have Dad with us, but instead we were stuck with James Potter, the depressed "mourner" of Lily Potter.

After getting our money out of the wizarding bank we went to all the appropriate shops and picked up everything from our lists with the exception of wands, which we already decided would be our final destination.

It was fun with Neville along, which it always was, but having him today was especially enjoyable to be able to look at window displays play around when things got boring or took too long. But after all the school requirements (except wands) were met we went to Eeylops Owl Emporium to get owls for when were at school and away from home.

Neville was given a toad from his Uncle that he named Trevor so he didn't need to get an owl and his Gran had given him his father's old wand, so Sirius took him and they went to Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour for an ice cream while Evan, Dad and I went to get our owls and wands.

Looking around the shop I was amazed at the varied species that were had here. There were barn owls, great tawny ones, small "scoop" owls and very large eagle owls to choose from, but it was a white snow owl that caught my eye as I wandered the shop looking for the 'perfect' one.

I first see it on my second trip around the shop and I see the most gorgeous snow white one perched on one of the higher shelves out of my reach. The owl seemed to feel my gaze because after a minute of staring it lifts its head from under its wing and looks first completely around one way and then all the way around the other way until it looks down and catches my eye and tilts its small head down to face me.

The owl had large calming amber eyes that held mine firmly in place and it wasn't until after I was prodded by Dad that I was able break my eyes away from the owl's. It was weird, but in a good way.

"Dad, could I have that white one?" I said pointing.

"The one with all the tiny black spots?" He clarified. I nodded as I again looked up at the owl.

"Please Dad?" I begged.

There wasn't any other owl that could be better than this one that I just happened to find here. How odd, I seemed to feel a connection to an owl I only met two minutes ago. Did this happen often? I wondered to myself but I was quickly interrupted when my Dad spoke to me.

"I guess. If you're sure that this one is the one you want?"

I nodded silently again and put out my arm and the owl flew down gracefully and landed steadily on my outstretched arm. My dad looked shocked and so did the shopkeeper that had run over to me when the owl flew down to me.

"What?" I asked as they gawked at me and that unnerved me but I tried to keep the expression off my face. "Did I do something wrong?"

The shopkeeper opened and closed his mouth several times before he shook his head and murmured quietly.

"Not in all of my twelve years owning my shop have I ever seen an owl perch itself on the arm of a child so quickly, what did you do to get her to come down to you?"

"Er... nothing?" I said, I'm not sure what I did but it didn't seem to the norm, but then again I thought the connection was weird and odd at first too, hadn't I?

The shopkeeper shook his head again and turned to dad, "Is this the only owl you wanted today, Mr. Potter, or is there anything more that I could do for you today?"

"Ah, yes, my other son Evan would like to get this great horned owl over here..." Dad's voice trailed off as he and the shopkeeper moved over to where Evan was pointing excitingly to a grey and brown owl that had large yellow eyes.

I turned to the owl on my arm and said quietly, "Hello owl, do you mind if I name you when I get home? I don't know what to name you and I would like to pick the perfect name for the perfect owl. How does that sound?"

The owl tilted her head at me again and nipped my finger gently (I was stroking her as I talked to her) and took it as consent and made my way to the paying counter and helped the keeper put her in the cage that was sitting there waiting for her.

"What did you name your owl Evan?" I asked as I took the cage down off the counter carefully with Dad's help.

"Oh, I named him Merlyn, what did you name yours?"

I shook my head, "I haven't yet, but I think I'll name her later. You know, when we get home."

Evan nodded knowingly, which he did, and by then we were done and we all walked out of the shop to get our wands.

Evan:

Ollivanders wand shop seemed to be chock full of dusty shelves of boxes and more boxes of wands. The longer Harry and I were in here the more we felt constricted and nervous, but why we couldn't really say or explain.

The quiet seemed too quiet and it felt like we were being watched, but there didn't seem to be anyone as I looked around the deathly quiet wand shop.

The hair on the back of my neck seemed to stand on end and it was will great relief when Mr. Ollivander finally spoke quietly from some place in the back of the shop, and suddenly he was standing behind the counter and we all jumped at the sight.

"I had a feeling I would be seeing you soon," he said softly to the room at large. I raised my eyebrow at Harry and he nodded in return.

"Hello," we said together.

"I remember like it was yesterday when Lily Evans came in to purchase her first wand," Mr. Ollivander started to say and I saw dad stiffen visibly, "She favoured a Willow wand, ten and a quarter inches long and rather good for Charms. Yes, a beautiful wand but tragic the fate of its owner, and alas it was I that sold the wand that gave you that scar," He stepped closer to me and I had to stop myself from stepping back. He lightly traced my vertical lightning bolt scar with a long, white finger.

"Yes, I sold that wand, Thirteen-and-a-half inches, made of Yew... Ah, James Potter! It is wonderful to see you again... Mahogany, eleven inches, pliable, but still in working order, correct?" Mr. Ollivander asked, though the tone made it clear that he wasn't expecting dad to say otherwise.

"Yes, thank you, it's still in working order." Dad said crisply.

"Good, good, well Mr. and Mr. Potter, let s start. Which is your wand arm?"

"Right, Sir."

"Very well, hold out your arms. Yes, exactly." He then took a measuring tape and it measured first me and then Harry. While it worked Mr. Ollivander started talking again as he walked back and forth through the shop. "Every Ollivander wand has a magical core of a powerful magical substance. Unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two wands are ever the same, since no two animals are quite same, and you will never get quite the same results from another's wand, as it is the wand that chooses the wizard Misters Evan and Harry Potter. That's enough to be going on with." Snapped Mr. Ollivander and then suddenly the measuring tape stopped measuring the space between Harry's nostrils and crumpled to the floor. Mr. Ollivander came back to the front laden with boxes and boxes of wands which he chose one and handed me the wand first, gave its description and then looked at me expectantly.

"What do I do?" I asked nervously.

"Give it a wave." Was the reply.

Thinking I looked a fool I did as I was instructed and gave the wand a wide sweep. Nothing happened, and quickly the wand was snatched from me and I was handed another in its place. It went on for a few more minutes and then it happened.

"Maple, nine and-a-quarters, firm but powerful." Mr. Ollivander said.

When I took it, the tip lit and colourful sparks burst from the end. There was a warmth that spread through me and out of the wand went the sparks. It was amazing, but then everyone clapped and then it was Harry's turn.

Harry took much longer than I did and I felt his nervousness and embarrassment warring inside him, and after three-quarters of an hour passed, finally Mr. Ollivander said quietly, "I wonder, would he be the one to master it?"

I looked at Harry and we both said mentally. _What is happening?_

Moments later Mr. Ollivander came back and put a very dusty wand box on the front desk and handed Harry an average looking wand and said softly, "An unusual combination for wand but not wholly unheard of. Holly, eleven inches with the core of a Phoenix. Nice and supple."

Harry took it automatically and he brought the wand down in a wide stroke and bright fireworks the colours of Gryffindor shot from the wand and Harry's face lit up in a wide smile. I cheered mentally and we giggled in excitement. It just didn't last long.

"Curious... curious..." Mr. Ollivander muttered.

"What's curious?" Harry asked.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold Mr. Potter, and it so happens that the wand that gave you're brother his scar happens to be the brother to your wand. The phoenix that gave the tail feather that resides in your wand gave another feather, just one feather.

"It is curious that you have been **Destined** for this wand when its brother harmed your _blood_ brother and mother.  I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter... After all, He-Who-Must-Be-Named did great things - terrible to be sure, but great."

Dad and I jumped and Harry started shaking but Mr. Ollivander took no noticed or just simply ignored it, he took both Harry's and my wand back, placed them back in their respective boxes and wrapped them up for the trip home.

Dad went to the counter paid for them and we walked out of the shop in silence.

"Do you want to go get some Ice Cream?" Dad asked us, but both Harry and I were feeling queasy and shook our heads no. "I didn't think so. Let's go collect Sirius and Neville and be on our way then.

I caught Harry's eye and we both shuttered feebly. _That_ wasn't what I had been expecting when I went to get my wand. But what did that mean for me? Did Harry having a brother wand to You-Know-Who man that I would have to beat him too, or did it mean that having a brother with a brother wand make us unbeatable together?

I wasn't sure, and by the looks on Harry and Dad's faces they didn't know either. Questions thronged in my head but I managed to settle them enough to concentrate getting home in one piece with Merlyn in hand. But the last question that ran through my head seemed to stick and the very one I wanted to banish the very most. _Did this change the relationship between Harry and I?_ I didn't want to think about it, but what else could I do?

Harry:

I was numb and shocked at the revelation that Mr. Ollivander had revealed. Did me having You-Know-Who's brother wand make me evil? Was I going to go bad too? No, I would never do that! Kill? I shuddered at the very thought of it, but then how does it start? I mean, a baby doesn't just start thinking of killing people just because us bigger people can't understand baby talk, so how does it work?

I had to distract myself so I took my stuff to the bedroom that Evan and I shared together and found him putting away his things. I felt all the thoughts running through his head, but didn't concentrate on reading them, knowing full well what they would be about, so instead I grabbed the first school book my hand touched as I rummaged through my Flourish and Blotts bag and darted outside with the book tucked tightly underneath my arm.

As I passed my Dad's study/bedroom I heard Dad and Sirius's voices clearly through the door and heard enough to know that Dad was telling Sirius what happened in the wand shop. But what stopped me was Sirius's comment when Dad seemed to wind down.

"So?"

"So, what do you mean?"

"So, what does it matter that Harry happens to share the same core as Voldemort? Does that change the way you love Harry, or perhaps does that change the fact that Lily gave birth to him and then gave up her sanity for him?"

"Of course not, Sirius!"

"Then why are you so worried over the whole thing?"

"Well shouldn't I be?"

"Yes you should, but that shouldn't change the way you feel about Harry himself, you heard Ollivander about the wand choosing the wizard."

"It doesn't change anything!" Dad shouted. The defensiveness was harsh in my Dad's voice.

"Sure sounded like it," Sirius said calmly.

"It doesn't change anything," my Dad repeated, but this time it was quiet and resigned. "I still love Harry the same, but it was just shocking to hear it all of a sudden and I think..."

I crept away without making a sound and ran to my favourite spot in the lawn and sat down hard and looked at the book I had taken from my room. _A History of Magic_ by a woman named Bathida Bagshot _._ I opened the book without seeing the words and wondered about my wand but then I reminded myself I was trying to distract myself from it so I instead started looking for potential names for my unnamed owl that was sitting on the owl perch in the kitchen.

As I was flipping through the book, a page had gotten stuck so I stopped and undid the page and my eye caught on a name on the page and it was then that I knew that I had found the perfect name for my new owl. I would call her Hedwig. Perfect. I stood up then, and started for the house. I don't know what all that wand stuff means, but I do know that no matter what I will always have the bond with my brother, the love of a father and now a special link with my new pet, Hedwig.

Now all I had to do was make sure she liked the name I picked too!

THE END of Chapter 3

A/N: Wow! Can you believe I've finished another chapter in one week! It's a record! I have just spent ten hours and it's 4 o'clock in the morning, and I think I deserve at least one review for all my hard work. Please? Anyway, if this chapter is crap now you'll know why.

So now you've gotten to see what both Harry and Evan are both like, and I'm sorry that this chapter was kind of another downer, I didn't know that it would be taken down this road because I had planned it to be a lot happier than it ended up being!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: There is a few direct dialogue quotes from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, some vaguely similar to dialogue that is also from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. 

Chapter 4

Harry: 

The days and weeks that led up to the first of September were long and hard to get through. All Dad ever did until September 1st was either visit mum _(alone,_ I might add) or lock himself up in his study to sulk. 

Sirius took Evan and me over to his flat in London for a few weeks before September saying it was because he won’t be seeing us for three months. I think it’s really just a way for Evan and me to be away from dad when he’s in a mood. But slowly and steadily the time passed and it was the first of September. Evan and I were so excited for our first year at Hogwarts. 

“Do you have everything together boys?” Dad asks as we hurried to the door on our way to King’s Cross. “You didn’t forget anything did you?” 

“Dad, really, there’s no reason to worry. Harry and I checked and double checked last night, not to mention being able to remind each other of things we forgot together and separately. Even if we do happen to be missing something we know you’ll be able to owl our things to us anyway,” Evan said as we shared a look and I rolled my eyes in exasperation. 

_Seriously?_ Did Dad really think we would not pack everything we needed? We’ve thought of nothing else for _weeks_ , so why would we be going and forgetting anything when we had a whole month to prepare for it? 

We quickly darted through the door with Evan and I dragging our trunks behind us and walked towards the end of the lane leading to the wizarding village. Dad took out his wand, raised it above his head, and the Knight Bus BANGED into existence.

The doors burst open and out lumbered Peter Angus, the conductor of the Knight Bus. The old man saw Dad and promptly said in a reedy voice, “Greetings Mr. Potter. London for you today? Goin’ to Hogwarts today are ya?” he added to Evan and me. 

We nodded and we’re on our way. After paying our fare, Dad helped Peter with the trunks while Evan and I towed our owl’s cages hoping the covers would stay on as we took our odious journey. Finally, we’re off and fighting to stay upright while sitting in our chairs as Dad found a seat next to us. 

Thankfully we made it to London in one piece and the owls didn’t get into much of a fit as we had expected. It was with great relief that we made it to King’s Cross in a timely manner. We each grabbed a cart and pushed our trunks and owls in between platforms nine and ten to board the famous Hogwarts Express that lay just beyond opaque the barrier. 

I looked around to make sure that no Muggles were watching us. Evan nodded to Dad and we dashed to the other side.

The thick billowing fog blocked the train from view. Dad strode through just as I started for the entrance that I could barely make out in the distance.

_Wow, can you believe we’re here already?_ I thought to Evan. 

_Yeah, it’s quite unbelievable to me that we could possibly be boarding the train for the first time!_ He added just as Dad walked up and gestured to the train. 

“Need help putting those away boys?” Dad finally said after a moment of awkward silence filled with noisy goodbyes and teary farewells. 

I nodded and Evan quickly led the way to the train. We entered the first empty compartment and Dad lifted the two heavy trucks (“Evan, what do you have in here? The stone bricks from our fireplace?”) along with our owls to the overhead trays. We then all got off to say our goodbyes with Remus and Sirius, whom both just arrived a minute prior. Evan went first to get advice, admonishes, and hugs from Dad, our godfather and Remus. 

I first went to Dad, then Remus, and finally Sirius—who whispered while Dad and Remus waved to Evan—that I must keep up with the Marauders tradition of collecting detentions... or else. I told him not to worry, though I mentally thought _not._ Turning my back on them I was about to follow Evan but a hand on my shoulder stopped me. I turned around and found myself eye to eye with my father.

Dad bent down on one knee and stared straight into my face, his hands firmly planted on my shoulders. 

“Harry, I want you to promise me something.” he said very seriously. 

“Better make it quick.” Remus called over the sound of the train’s warning whistle. 

“Don’t worry,” Dad said over his shoulder calmly, and turned back to me. “Harry, I want you to promise me that you will try and keep Evan safe while you two are at Hogwarts. Will you do that for me?” 

_Well, no dad, I don’t think I will. Of course I will!_ I thought sarcastically to myself, but I knew that’s not going to earn me any points, so I instead said, “Yes, of course, but why wouldn’t I? He’s my brother, my twin, what else would I do?” 

Dad just looked at me sternly and said just as the train started to pull out of the station. 

“Harry, you know what Evan did on the night Voldemort attacked, and being that, he will either attract those that will want to know him and be his “mate” because of his fame or be his enemy just because of him being the boy-who-lived. Either way, I need you to protect and watch out for him while the two of you are both out on your own without me or them,” he tilted his head over to Sirius and Remus, who were giving Dad and I nervous looks. 

“Dad, I know you’ll worry, but I really must go and don’t fret over Evan, we’ll both keep the other out of trouble! And we’ll write! Bye!” I said as I hugged him one more time. I jumped through the newly opened doorway, courtesy of Evan, and onto the fast moving train that had picked up speed steadily when Dad had been talking to me. 

I slammed the door shut and turned just fast enough to see a flash of red from my peripheral vision. Looking back I only see bricks as the train turns the corner of the station. I shrugged, thinking it was probably just an advertisement or something of the like. 

“Come on Harry,” Evan said as we started for our compartment. “I want you to meet someone, he’s a first year like us, and it was his little sister running after the train just now, whom you just barely missed seeing.” 

I nodded, so _that’s_ what I saw. 

_What’s his name?_

_Ron Weasley and he’s an okay sort. But I think he’s a little new to the meeting a **celebrity** thing._ Evan thought to me, I could hear the distain in his tone. 

Once again I was reminded of my luck at not having a “status” other than being the brother to the boy-who-lived, but in comparison it was easy to see the cons of fame at something that you had no recollection of other than nightmares that came so easily. 

_Ron also has twin brothers like us, but they’re third years. They popped their heads in and talked to Ron for a tic and then left to sit with their friends._

_Really? Another set of twins?_

_Yeah, but from what he’s said, which wasn’t all that much, he hopes they keep their distance. Said something about them only playing pranks and taking the Mickey out of him whenever they can._

_Oh._

When we finally reached the compartment I walked through the doorway to see a gangly boy with flaming red hair staring outside through the window to the view beyond. When he heard us enter he turned around and his eyes flickered back and forth, obviously trying to decide which was the real Evan Potter. In the end he turned to me. 

“Evan, right?” 

I shook my head and lifted my bangs; I didn’t hate my scar half as much as Evan did, though he did have a valid reason for the resentment he had for it. Ron’s blue eyes widened as he took in the fact that mine went vertical rather than horizontal as Evan’s did and stared at it until I patted my bangs back into place. His ears turned an interesting shade of red and I stepped forward, hoping to save him from further embarrassment. 

“No, I’m Harry, Harry Potter. Obviously Evan’s twin brother.” I said, not unkindly as I shook his hand. 

He opened his mouth, probably to introduce himself, but behind me the door banged open and a loud voice shouted, “Where have you been? I’ve not seen you two anywhere, and believe me, I’ve been most everywhere there is to look on this train.” I knew that voice, I recognised that voice anywhere. 

Neville. 

“Hey Nev!” Evan and I shouted together and we leapt at him. We all landed in a cramped dog pile on the floor between the seats, during which, I felt Ron’s stare on us despite having my back turned to him. 

After our greeting, a bushy haired girl slid open the door and examined all of closely. The girl first saw the grinning, crumpled clothed Neville, then me just as rumpled and grinning madder than the Mad Hatter, her eyes flashed over to Ron for a split second, but it was Evan and his scar she stared at. Well, that was until I cleared my throat loudly and suddenly she was talking a mile a minute without a breath in between words, amazingly enough. 

“Evan and Harry Potter! The boy-who-lived and his twin brother! So glad to meet you,” she said excitedly as she clutched first Evan’s hand and then mine, in her smaller one. “I’ve read all about the both of you, of course, you’re both in _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_ and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_ and _Modern Magical History_ , to just do a bit of background reading on the Wizarding World, you see. 

"Hogwarts will be so amazing to see and I can’t wait to be sorted into houses, I don’t know which would be best, I think that Ravenclaw would be nice, but Gryffindor would also be a good option, and they say that Professor Dumbledore was even a Gryffindor when he attended Hogwarts. I’ve already memorized all my books by heart, so that I won’t be behind magically when we get to Hogwarts. 

“My names is Hermione Granger by the way and I’m what you call a Muggle-born, both of my parents are Dentists, so of course we were pleasantly surprised to learn of magic, though it did explain all the things that would happen when I felt under a lot of stress or frightened, but you must already know that by now.” 

Now it’s my turn to stare at her incredulously. Did she really just say all that in one breath? It’s a wonder that she didn’t faint from a lack of oxygen. 

“Hey Evan, you’re not the only one memorizing text books, like I thought you would be. Maybe you and Hermione can trade notes one of these days?” I grinned at Evan, feeling his irritation from my jibe. He just scowled at me, which I ignore, Hermione sniffed in annoyance and I ignored that, too, and all of a sudden Ron was laughing. We shared a smile. 

“And who are you?” Hermione added to Ron and Neville, still sounding annoyed. 

“Ron W...” Ron started to say, but Neville doesn’t seem to hear, because the next thing I know he sat up and said in a panicked voice, “Harry, I forgot to ask, but have either you or Evan seen Trevor? He hopped away from me and I can’t find him! I know that if I lose him Gran’s going to be very mad, and I looked everywhere, but I don’t know where he is! He’s just gone!” I lean over and pat Neville on the back and say, “Don’t worry mate, you’ll find him, hey why don’t I help you look? We’ll see if we can’t spot him together.” 

After reassuring him I led the way to the door and we searched for the errant toad together, just like old times. 

  
Evan: 

I watched as Harry led Neville away and Ron said bluntly, “A toad? Why get fussed about that? If I'd brought a toad I certainly wouldn’t have kept it too long after getting on the train. Though, I can’t really say much since I brought Scabbers along with me.” 

Ron pulled out a plump gray rat from his jacket pocket and placed him onto his lap. I just nodded in acknowledgement but Hermione huffed indignantly. 

“That’s a very rude thing to say behind someone’s back! I bet to Neville, Trevor is a wonderful pet, no matter the species! Your arrogance isn’t very becoming, you know, I think I’ll go help find the toad too, and if I were you I would get changed soon, we’ll be in the Hogsmeade Station sooner than you might think.” Hermione then leaves and silence fills the compartment. 

Ron spoke in a stage whisper, “Don’t know who she thinks she is, talking to me like that. She's certainly a bossy sort of girl. So what if I think having a toad is a little useless, it’s a free country I think whatever I want to think, right?” 

“Neville’s my friend, has been forever, so I don’t really like you making fun of him either, but you’re right to think whatever you want to think. It’s your own opinion, like you said.” I say with a slight edge in my voice. 

Ron looked at me uneasily and we fell into an uncomfortable silence until I braved it to say, “So you’ve four siblings, right?” 

Ron looked relieved that I’m still talking to him but answered somewhat gloomily as he talked about his family. 

“No, six. Bill is the oldest and he’s living in Africa as Curse-breaker for Gringotts, and Charlie's in Romania studying dragons there. You’ve seen Percy, he’s a first year Prefect this year and Fred and George like pulling pranks but everyone still thinks they’re really clever and funny. Ginny’s too young for Hogwarts until next year, but even without her, what ever I do here it won’t be anything new or exciting; Bill was head boy in his day, Charlie was the Quidditch captain, so what do I have left? Having the most detentions? Getting the best grades? Fred and George probably get the most detentions and Percy studies really hard so that he can graduate and get into the Ministry, so nothing new with having high scores either.” 

“All of my brother and parents all were or currently are Gryffindors, so if I’m one it’ll be just the same, but I’m not sure what I’d say to my mum and dad if I got into Slytherin or Hufflepuff. Fred and George would never let me live either of them down; they’re always calling Hufflepuffs a bunch of duffers and You-know-who came out of Slytherins, so that’s not a very good house to come out of either.” 

Ron finished looking much smaller than how he first appeared to me, but I couldn’t think of anything to say that would make him feel better since the only experience that was anything remotely similar to his was what Harry must feel about having a twin brother as the boy-who-lived. 

Luckily just about this time the door opened again and the trolley lady pushed up her cart, asking if we wanted anything from the tray full of wizarding sweets. Ron shook his head glumly and tipped a hand to the corned beef sandwich his mother had given to him before he left the station. 

I, on the other hand, grabbed all Harry’s and my favourites, plus ones that I thought Ron might like while we waited for the boys to come back with or without Trevor. 

So I bought about the whole cart and dumped the burden on the seat beside me and quickly grabbed a few Chocolate Frog and munch on that while we wait.

“Hungry?” Ron asked, eyeing Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans wistfully.

“Just getting a few of our favourites,” I said pointing to Harry’s trunk. “You’re welcome to have something if you’ve got a mind to.” 

Later, when Harry and Neville returned unsuccessful in procuring Trevor’s location, we’re still working on our sweets when we got some unwelcome visitors. 

“Well, well, if it isn’t the pansy Potters’. Did Daddy come out of his hole he lives in and let you two out on your own? Shouldn’t you two be locked up somewhere? I know from personal experience of your volatile moods, and fraternising with blood traitor Purebloods is another thing you shouldn’t, but always seem to be doing,” Draco Malfoy said with his usual arrogant smirk. 

“Really Potter, you must keep better company at Hogwarts. A Longbottom and a Weasley? Oh, how the mighty fall, what next? Giants and Werewolves? There’s no need to list Mudbloods since your father al…” I was so angry I could feel mine and Harry’s rage growing larger and larger until I thought we – or something, just might explode. 

When he started in on our parents that was the last straw, then I was so mad I did something that surprised but pleased me too, because all of sudden I was on top of him and got in one good punch to his scrawny little face and the next thing I know is that I’m being pulled away by Vincent Crabbe and I’m pleased to see that I’ve successfully punched Malfoy’s nose and it’s bleeding profusely. _Yes!_

Harry also must have jumped at Malfoy because he’s being held in a half nelson by Goyle and nursing a bloody lip. 

_Wha’d you do?_ I asked as I struggle in vain, trying to get out of Crabbe’s grip. 

_Tell you later!_

“Wha’d do punch me for?” Really, Malfoy, must you ask?

“Well, let’s see, shall we?” I said sarcastically. “First you mock my father and insult my friends, next you tell us whom we can or cannot befriend and _then_ , if that’s not bad enough you insult not just one, but both of our parents. You don’t need to be a genius to know that that’s not a very smart thing to do when you’re in _their_ compartment with _their_ friends. Obviously I didn’t punch you hard enough since you felt the need to ask _what you did wrong_!” 

Harry and I both were released when Malfoy called off his guard dogs, and we glared at Draco Malfoy for a long moment. Every occupant in the compartment was frozen in place. I noted that Ron and Neville were both half standing, they must have both half rose to stop Harry and I from jumping on Malfoy. All the better for us that they didn’t. 

“Want to get another punch in the nose, Malfoy?” Harry said, despite knowing that Crabbe alone was bigger and stronger than Harry and I put together. Who cared at this point, he insulted us and our family! 

“Jus’ wai’d Potter! Oo’ll regre’d this, Oo’ll see!” 

Draco stepped behind his “buddies” and I watched him as Harry added, “Wow, Malfoy, I’m shaking, but forgive me for saying that you don’t seem too intimidating standing behind your boulders you call friends with a bloodied up nose. Don’t forget that this is our compartment so why don’t you go slithering back to your soon-to-be Slytherin groupie and leave us alone!” 

Thankfully they went without another fight and we’re left in peace. 

“That was awful what that git said to you,” Ron said when we all sat back down. “Really uncalled for, what’re you going to do to him to get him back?” 

_Hey Evan,_ Harry thought to me with an evil look that shows up whenever he’s planning a masterpiece prank. _What do you think about having a prank war with the Weasley twins? The victim will of course be Malfoy, so what do you say?_

_I say, the sooner the better,_ I grinned back at him and our smiles widened when we heard Neville groan in dismay. 

Much later, after Harry and I had our mental prank discussion, we emerged from the train into Hogsmeade station and headed to our favourite Hogwarts grounds keeper, Rubeus Hagrid. 

Hagrid bellowed above the noise of the students and informed us to follow him. We all huddled in a group, trying not to get squished or trampled by all of the older Hogwarts students and successfully moved away from the others onto a steep descending pathway narrowing the farther we travelled on it.

Hagrid announced that we would be seeing the castle soon, and it was as we rounded a particularly thick cluster of trees that I finally spotted Hogwarts and I gasped in amazement. The castle was more than anything I’ve ever tried to imagine. Too many turrets and towers to count and the grandness of it all almost stopped me from breathing, but thankfully Hagrid broke my trance as he instructed us to get into the boats. Over the mingled whispered conversation Hagrid was easily heard telling us ‘four to a boat’. At which Harry, Neville, Ron and I all climbed in together and when everyone was settled Hagrid shouted, “FORWARD!” 

The boats glided off and we’re carried through the lake. We watched in awe as we got closer to the castle and then we drifted into an opening in the cliff face. We bumped softly into an underground harbour and clambered out of our boats. 

Suddenly Hagrid’s loud voice filled the small harbour as he’s checking the boats, “Anyone lost a toad?” 

“Trevor!” Neville shouted. He quickly ran over to Hagrid and grabbed the misbehaving toad, thanking Hagrid profusely. Hagrid led us away from the boat and to a large, oak front door. 

“Everyone accounted for?” Hagrid asked as he counted us silently and then he’s knocking loudly on the door, which was promptly opened by a severe looking woman. 

A/N: So many things are changed already and it’s only chapter 4! What did you think of Evan punching Draco? Great, horrible or confusing? The reason no ones mentioned his nose is because Draco wouldn’t have been caught dead with blood running down his face and clothes, so he’s cleaned up and changed his robes so… is Draco mad? Oh, yes... will he get his revenge? Just wait and see! *wink* 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: There is a few direct dialogue quotes from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. Thank you Blue Leah for Betaing for me! **Updated 10-10-2009. Nothing that you would have to reread the whole thing for, just minor adjustments. Thank You.**

Chapter 5

Evan:

We learned that the tall, slightly intimidating woman was Professor McGonagall, and she put us in a small side chamber off the Main Hall. We listened as McGonagall welcomed us to Hogwarts and told of the basic rules at Hogwarts including the yearly competitions that are held as well as a rundown of the four Hogwarts houses: Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin.

I watched as she examined each student in turn and my stomach dropped when her eyes flickered to my face. I saw a slight drop of her eyebrows when she saw me and Harry standing side by side.

_What do you think that means?_ I ask Harry.

_No idea, but I think she’s just told us to be quiet._

I turned around and she had gone out the way we came in.

Harry and I were so nervous that we didn’t speak, silently or not, and we’re so nervous together that we had to swallow heavily to keep our sweets from earlier in our stomachs. 

Neville asked Ron anxiously about the upcoming sorting and I listened, trying to ignore my nausea. 

“I’m not quite sure, but Fred said that it was some sort of test that hurt a lot, but I think he was joking.” 

_That_ didn’t help my stomach, and by Neville’s green face it didn’t help him anymore than it helped me. 

A few feet behind me I overheard Hermione Granger whispering to anyone who would listen all the spells she’d learned and wondering which ones she would need to know.  

_But they don’t actually mean for us to_ do _anything, do they? I mean, we’ve never been allowed to do magic anyway, so they can’t expect us to actually do magic on the spot, right?_ Harry thought to me.

_No, I don’t think they would; remember who Ron said had told him that; Fred Weasley, and from what we know about him, I bet that all he’s trying to do is scare Ron by the sound of it._

 I hoped I was right, but I guess we’ll find out any minute now.

Unexpectedly a large group of ghosts glided through the room and seemed to be in an argument about whether it would be appropriate to have Peeves the Poltergeist attend the Welcoming Feast. It wasn’t until several first years screamed did they look down to see what all the noise was. 

“Ah, new students!” a plump little monk says smiling down on us. “About to be Sorted, I suppose?”

Some of the surrounding first years nodded and then the Fat Friar added, “Hope to see you in Hufflepuff! My old house, you know.” 

Professor McGonagall returned and we’re again lead away single file and taken through huge double doors into the famous Great Hall.  

I felt my jaw drop in amazement at the sight of the grandness of the Hall and the long High Table holding all the professors.  It wasn’t until I heard an astounded Hermione talk about the ceiling bewitched to look like the sky outside do I think to look up.

It indeed did mirror the sky and I’m awed at the sight of the lifelike flickering of the stars, wondering how much magic it took to do that, how it could possibly still be working long after the original casters had died.

When the wonder dimmed and our nervousness rose to a new high Professor McGonagall walked in front of the High Table and placed a ragged floppy hat on a three legged stool and she stepped away again. 

Before I could wonder why we were all staring at an old hat; the hat twitched and a rip appeared near the brim and then the hat started to sing.

I watched in amazement as the hat sang of the Founders and all that their houses stood for. I heard Harry say in his mind that he didn’t feel any of those things applied to him and that the Professors were going to toss him out because of it. That was ridiculous, so I did the only logical thing I could think of. I shoved him. Hard. Which made him almost topple over a small dark haired girl that gave him the darkest look I’d seen in a while. As if Harry was an insect that needed to be squished. _Severely._

Harry gave the offended girl a muted sorry and then turned to glare deeply at me. I rolled my eyes and ignored him.

When the Sorting Hat had fallen silent everyone in the hall clapped and the hat bowed to the four tables and was motionless again. Professor McGonagall was again next to the stool and hat holding a thick roll of parchment. 

“When I call you name, you will put the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted,” she instructed, and we all stood straighter as she called, “Abbott, Hannah!”

“HUFFLEPUFF!” 

The Hufflepuff table clapped and cheered as Hannah walked to their table and another name was called. Again and again fellow first years were called and sorted into their new school houses.  The group got smaller and smaller but I didn’t really pay attention until a familiar name was called.

“Granger, Hermione!” Hermione stalked to the stool quickly and seize up the hat and slammed it on her head excitedly. The hat considered for a minute and then called out, “RAVENCLAW!”

Ron whispered quietly to Harry as Hermione took off for the Ravenclaw table happily.   
“Glad that one won’t be in Gryffindor, who knows what she’s like all the time, probably just a know-it-all anyway.”

Harry looked taken aback by Ron’s words but he didn’t say anything until another familiar name was being summoned up to the front.

“Longbottom, Neville!”

“Go Nev! Good luck! We’re rooting for you to get into Gryffindor!” Harry whispered encouragingly.

I nodded and then he’s off. Neville put the hat on his head and the hat called almost immediately, “GRYFFINDOR!”

Harry and I waved jauntily at Neville when he sat next to bright redheaded twins, _Fred and George Weasley!_ Silently we debated who will ask them for a prank war on Draco Malfoy when my name was called out by the hat.

“Potter, Evan!” Shakily I walked up to the stool and Harry thought to me, _Hope you and I end up in the same House! Gryffindor!_ Distantly I heard murmurs as I got closer to McGonagall and the Sorting Hat. 

“Evan Potter?” 

“Evan Potter, _the boy-who-lived_?”

“Wow!” 

The last thing I saw before the hat goes over my eyes was many a people peering to get a better look at me and my accursed scar.

“Hmmm, a keen mind,” said a voice, and I knew that it must be the hat. “Very difficult decision on where to put you. Bravery in spades, but also deep loyalty. You and your brother are twins but never the exact copy, plain to see from the thoughts in your head. Like I said a keen mind, very talented and a deep thirst for knowledge,  RAVENCLAW!”

Pulling the hat off with one hand I headed for the table cheering the loudest.  Many people called and applauded for me, but I also noticed the disbelief as I made my way to that table, sitting next to Hermione.

"Ravenclaw?” 

“A Potter in Ravenclaw?” 

Ignoring it, Hermione greeted me kindly. 

“Congratulations!” she said happily. “I’m glad we’re in a house together! I can’t wait to…” 

But whatever she couldn’t wait for I didn’t know, because just then Harry’s name was called. I watched as Harry treaded up in front of the school and more murmurings ensued.

“Harry Potter?  

“Evan’s twin, right? I've not heard much about the other one."

“I wonder if they’ll be in a house together!”

Harry sat gently on the stool and I crossed my fingers, hoping at least one of us makes it into our parents old House. Harry took a very long time and I tried to see if I could hear the Sorting Hat speaking to him, but all I got was Harry’s voice in my head repeating one word: _Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor._ I wondered why he would need to do that when finally after minutes go by the hat opened at the brim and yelled, “GRYFFINDOR!”

Grinning from ear to ear Harry pulled off the hat and set it back on the stool. He then sat at the Gryffindor table in between Neville and Percy Weasley. 

_It’s going to be interesting to be in different Houses; almost weird really, but we’ll be okay_. I thought to Harry from two tables away.

_Yeah your right, we will be_. Harry agreed. 

Not knowing what else to say, I turned back to the sorting and watched as Dean Thomas joined my brother at the Gryffindor table. Suddenly I felt very alone. The Hall was crowded and there were over a thousand in the room, but my two best friends were laughing and whispering to each other and I was stuck two tables away just watching. I was proud to be a Ravenclaw, don’t get me wrong, but then I really never thought I would be separated from my twin so the disappointment was painful. 

Harry’s head snapped up and he stared at me in concern. I acted nonchalant and shook my head no. 

_Don’t worry about it,_ I thought silently.

_I think I should, maybe I’ll sit next to you if you’ll move over one..._

_NO!_ I thought in alarm. Maybe a little too enthusiastically, because Harry held his head and Neville asked him something but Harry waved him off. 

_I say don’t worry because I mean that, I think I heard two twin sisters that were also put in Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, so we’ll both have someone to commiserate with; just don’t make a big deal of it and I promise I won’t either!_

Harry nodded and turned back to the sorting. I jumped when Hermione spoke to me. 

“What were you just doing?”

“What do you mean?” I asked with fake ignorance.

“Why were you just shaking your head?” 

“Oh, that?” I asked. “Harry was just mouthing something to me and I was shaking my head no because I couldn’t understand what he’s trying to tell me.”

“Are you sure?” Hermione pressed. 

This was going to go nowhere good, and by the looks of it, it would be getting worst soon. “Because I was watching you and your face kept changing like either you were talking to someone and I know you couldn’t possibly talk to your brother from this distance and I know that you weren’t talking to anyone at this table. Can you explain that?”

I shuffled uneasily. Hermione was someone who didn’t miss much and I’d have to be wary around her until I figured out her motives. Not that I think ill of everyone, but being who I am you have to be careful sometimes, though all I’ve seen of her has been honourable and nothing amiss.

“I really can’t,” I said honestly. “Sorry.”

Hermione didn’t say anything, but I could tell that she hadn’t let it go.  Thankfully a distraction appeared in the form of Professor McGonagall’s voice yelling for another someone I know. Ron!

Ron confided to me that all of his family had always been a Gryffindor when they attended Hogwarts, and when he was telling me about his immediate family I didn’t understand his gloom. But now however, I couldn’t help empathising with him at his fear of being different from his whole family. I was now and forever to be known as a Ravenclaw even though all the rest of my family had been Gryffindor. I knew no one back home would be surprised or upset at my being a Ravenclaw, but now I felt a little set apart from them just because of my sorting. 

_Get a grip,_ I chastised myself. _It isn’t that big of a problem._ At least Ravenclaw had a better reputation than Slytherin. Stereotyping wasn’t a good thing, look at Peter for instance, once placed in Gryffindor but acts more like a Slytherin when he runs off to save his own skin and hides away like the coward that he is.

But again my thoughts were interrupted when Ron’s sorted into Gryffindor.

I clapped with the others in the hall and watched as Ron ran over to the Gryffindor table to sit in an open spot across from Harry.  He was immediately greeted brightly by all three of his brothers and the rest of the Gryffindors.

When the sorting _was_ finished the hall fell silent when Professor Dumbledore stood up and smiled to all of the occupants of Hogwarts with his arms opened wide, as if wanting to hug the whole room.

“Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts!” he said happily. “Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!”

Harry:

Sitting around all my friends was exciting since I was now a student at Hogwarts, but it would have been perfect if Evan could have been sitting next to me as always. But in time it’d be more nature to be in separate houses, and it’s not like we’d never get to talk with each other, quite the opposite even!  

Our ability to speak telepathically far away makes talking easy, but I could still feel his disappointment and unhappiness like it was my own.  I think deep down we both knew being in our respective houses would be a good thing in time and it’d be the best for our different personalities in the long run.

Distractedly I grabbed the nearest dishes and piled my plate with everything within my reach. I never starved growing up with Dad, but having three bachelors (for all intents and purposes, that is what dad is essentially) as cooks can get interesting, so the first taste of the food sent up to the tables made me groan in pleasure. The food was so good! I hoped idly that Evan was enjoying the food as much as I was, because dang, it was like eating a piece of heaven! 

As I was eating I decided I would have a closer look at the Great Hall now that I was no longer nervous over my sorting. Sirius was going to die for not telling me what to expect, even after I begged him to tell me what the sorting would be like! What would have been the harm? Nothing, exactly! Ignoring my irritation for now I looked back up at the High Table where all the staff of Hogwarts sat eating. I watched Snape talking to a young man with a turban wrapped around his head like he was from the East and suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my forehead, right were my scar was!

Alarmed I searched the Ravenclaw table and met Evan’s eyes as we both lowered our hands from our foreheads where both our scars were dormant once again.

_Did you feel that?_ I asked nervously. _That’s never happened before!  
_  
 _I know! We have to tell Dad and probably Dumbledore too, but first we’ll just act like nothing’s the matter until we can meet alone somewhere,_ Evan thought sagely. _But we should talk about it later because Hermione’s looking at me with concern and something that looks a little like suspicion, so we better cut our discussion short!_

Right, your right. We’ll talk about it later. 

I looked back at the High Table and examined the other staff members, trying to keep my eyes away from Snape’s hate-filled ones. Professor McGonagall and another Professor that was very short, almost like a dwarf, were talking as they ate and Professor Dumbledore was happily watching the room at large. 

At one point of my observing I had the chance to catch Dumbledore’s eyes. When he spotted me he winked and I turned my wondering gaze away mortified. Why was I embarrassed you ask? If you’ve ever felt like someone could almost read your thoughts and then the said person catches your eye right when you’re thinking of breaking one of the Hogwarts rules about _not_ tricking fellow students, you would know how I felt in that moment and how embarrassing that was for me.

When all the desserts and plates vanish from the table, Professor Dumbledore returned to his feet and again silence again ensued. 

Professor Dumbledore first apprised us of the rule that under no circumstances we are to never go into the Forbidden Forest. _Really?_ Forbidden Forest is the name you say? I would have never known if you hadn’t said that! I thought scathingly.  

Fred and George both snickered when Dumbledore’s eyes swept over to our end of the table as he talked about older students needing to remember that particular announcement. Now I definitely needed to talk to the Weasley twins; they could be a real asset to my scheming! 

He also went over the Quidditch trials and again I wished I would have brought my new Nimbus Two Thousand Dad bought for me on my birthday, but of course there was a rule for only first years – no broomsticks! I sighed in frustration but I’m jolted out of it when Dumbledore declared, “And Finally, I must inform you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death.”

Suddenly murmurs scattered around the room and I leaned over to my left and asked Percy, “He isn’t serious, is he?”

Percy sat straighter and answered a bit pompously, “He must be, although I wonder why he doesn’t give a reason for the blocked off corridor, since he usually does. Obviously the forest is not allows since the forest is full of dangerous beasts, everyone knows that, but I would have thought that he would have at least informed the Prefects of this new change.”

I saw from the corner of my eye that Ron’s just rolled his eyes at Percy’s comment, and secretly I couldn’t agree more. Percy must think a lot of himself in regards to holding authority. 

Finally after singing a ridiculous song of Hogwarts, Dumbledore wished us a good night and we were at once released from the feast. Percy lead all of the first year Gryffindors through the large throng of people and took us up a large set of marble stairs, trudging up all the way to the seventh floor to where the Gryffindor Common Room was hidden behind a large portrait of a very large woman in a pink silk dress who asked Percy directly, “Password?”

“Caput Draconis,” Percy responded instantaneously. 

When the portrait swung forward there was a mad dash to get into the common room, but Ron and I helped Neville over the ledge and finally I got my first look at Gryffindor Tower. The room was filled with large mismatched chairs and some of the more worn out ones close to the fireplace, evidently a favoured spot overall. Percy pointed out the location of the first year dormitories.  We all climbed more stairs and I quickly got ready for bed.  I wished Evan a good night and I’m asleep before he had a chance to respond.

The next morning well before breakfast I finally got a chance to talk to Evan about yesterday’s happenings. We woke each other up early in the morning and tried to find our way back to the entrance hall so we could find a quiet secluded spot on the grounds, and after getting many directions from passing ghosts, we finally reached the large front doors and we pushed them open together and made our way silently over to a quiet well covered place next to the large lake.

_First things first,_ I thought to start us off.  _Our scars. What did that mean last night? Why did it hurt when I was looking at Snape? Or was is something that you were looking at, at the moment?  
_  
Evan shook his head. _No, I was just concentrating on eating, so I know it didn’t have anything to do with me._

_Odd really, my scar hurting just as I was looking in Snape’s direction. Do you know which professor he was talking to? Maybe that’ll help us solve this mystery._ __

I asked the head boy, John Turpin, who that was and he told me that it was Professor Quirrell and I guess he teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts, so I’m not sure what that means either.

__

Hmm, I didn’t know what to think of that bit of information.

__Hmm, I didn’t know what to think of that bit of information. _Do you think that Quirrell was asking Snape’s advise for lesson material? Because, thanks to Remus, we know that Snape’s been trying to get Quirrell’s teaching spot for years but has yet to succeed._ __

Maybe. Evan considers this for a minute and then says, _I guess we’ll just have to wait and see until we have more information in order to tell anything more, but we’ll first talk to Sirius and Dad about the whole thing and see what they make of it. Do you want to write them or shall I?_

__Evan considers this for a minute and then says,

_You,_ I say at last. _You’ll know how to explain it better than I ever could. I’ll talk today to the Weasley twins about some give tit for tat for Draco’s stupid comments on the train. I don’t think we’ll get into trouble since we weren’t exactly at Hogwarts yet, but just in the inevitable moment that we do, I‘ll just say that I’m the one who punched him and I’ve got a spit lip to prove it._

Evan’s head snapped up quickly to mine. _But why? I’m the one that threw my fist in his face, you didn’t even get a chance to do anything that I could see!_

_That’s what you think!_   I thought smirking to myself, but Evan caught it and asked like I knew he would.

_What did you do?_ __

I helped him save on the cost of getting his haircut. 

__

You didn’t!

__

I did!

__

Evan was so shocked he actually spoke out loud. 

“You cast the balding spell non-verbally! But that’s really advanced magic and nonverbal is hard enough on its own! How did you manage that?”

Before I answered I looked around our immediate surroundings.  All was clear and silent in the morning mist hanging over the high Scottish grounds. 

“Well, now, I’m not sure but I think that when we were feeling all that pent up anger it sort of… boosted my magic a bit and then I just sort of thought that spell and now we’ll just have to wait and see if I cast it successfully or not.” 

_Wicked!_ Evan cheered mentally _. And he can’t possibly blame you for it because I don’t think anyone saw your wand or anything, so you should be fine in that regard, but I still think that you shouldn’t take the blame for me hitting him in the nose. I thought that was one of the Marauder’s rules, never let anyone take credit for your own prank, because it’s like a résumé you build it up so everyone will know what you’re capable of.  
_  
 _Yeah well,_ I thought trying to block Dad’s lecture about keeping Evan safe out of my mind and thought instead, _Sometimes being the older twin has their advantages, and this is one of them, I get to choose who will take the blame and it will be me because we can’t have the precious_ boy-who-lived _getting in too much trouble on the first week, now can we?_

Evan growled at me and suddenly I’m on my feet, dashing away back toward the castle with Evan close on my heels. Sometimes it’s fun goading him and making it seem like old times even when I know that once we enter the castle we’ll have to be attending separate classes and have different _other_ best friends, but for now life was good.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Evan:

"Mr. Potter!" shouted an angry Professor McGonagall.

Blinking in confusion I remembered where I was and what I was to be doing which was discussing prank options with Harry.

Transfiguration. Ravenclaws and Slytherins. _Draco Malfoy_. Big trouble! Oops.

Around me I heard snickering and quiet giggles.

"Yes Professor?" I asked innocently.

She didn't seem to be convinced nor amused.

"Mr. Potter," she repeated, "since you seem to be confident in your abilities and I have yet to see you practicing your Transfiguration spell in my class today like the rest of your classmates, you must have the spell perfected already. Would you show the class the _proper_ way to successfully change your matchstick into a silver needle?" It was a command more than a suggestion.

Thankfully, I _did_ know the correct method. I inherited Dad's affinity for Transfiguration, and okay, so I've done the spell at home, too. Happy?

I gave the incantation with the correct wand movements and the matchstick lengthened, turning silver. The perfect needle.

Professor McGonagall pursed her lips.

"Five points to Ravenclaw for accomplishing the spell on the first try."

I grinned, _yes_ , points!

"Two points from Ravenclaw for not paying attention to the lecture."

The grin faded as quickly as it came. Faintly I heard a small chuckle in my mind.

_Just because you're in Charms with the 'Puffs' doesn't mean you can laugh at me and get away with it!_ I thought harshly to Harry.

Harry didn't take the bait. Instead he "blocked" me from his mind leaving me to myself. I turned my focus back to Professor McGonagall's lecture on what constitutes the changing of a matchstick to a needle and why it happens.

Hermione, whosat on my right, wrote so fast she had ink splattered on her nose. I laughed under my breath then started writing down notes, too.

Ugh, it was going to be a long day.

 

When the lesson ended only Hermione and I had managed to change our matchsticks into the required needle. That was not to say we were the only ones to change our matchsticks, just the only two to make the said matchstick into a perfect needle when it lay next to Professor McGonagall's own Transfigured matchstick.

When the bell rang everyone dashed to the door, happy to be through with the class. I planned on getting away before encountering mini-Malfoy, but it was not to be.

Hermione and I made it to the halfway mark as we headed to lunch, when he made his appearance. Draco Malfoy would _never_ start a fight in front of McGonagall. He may be an idiot, but he wasn't _that_ dense.

"Potter, showing off so soon? We haven't even managed to get through our first day and already you're wearing your 'celebrity status' crown. What next? Going to have people start doing your essays and that second-rate wizard you call your brother shine your shoes for you?" He mocked as his lackeys came slithering out of the shadows into view.

"Really, Malfoy, did you learn nothing at _all_? Tell me, do you remember what happened the last time you insulted my family? Would you like a reminder of what I can do? Because I would be happy to repeat that particular experience; it's one my favourite memories of you, truly it is."

Especially when I know that a certain brother of mine has indeed cast an amusing curse on him, so that'll be interesting to see Malfoy lose all his _perfect_ hair.

Draco blanched and took a single step back, but he didn't go away. What was his problem, seriously? Did he have any brains at all? Hah, brainless and hairless, that's funny!

"Your threats are wasted, Potter. You're nothing more than a spoiled rich kid who thinks the world revolves around him. What could be more pathetic?"

"Here, Draco, let me tell you a story about a pot and a cauldron..."

"None of your jokes, Potter! Midnight, Monday after next! You and I will have a wizard's duel to see who the _real_ wizard is. One who actually has skills. Who will be your second?" He measured between Crabbe and Goyle and waited for my decision before choosing his.

"Harry will be my second," I said immediately. Harry and I had the most advantage together, not to mention he is the one I trusted the most out of anyone I knew. Well, besides Neville, but even with him I had my limits.

"No, Evan," Hermione said, interrupting Malfoy's pronouncement of which of his two thugs was to be his second for our little contest. "You can't do this! It's reckless and irresponsible! I thought you were the more mature and reasonable of the two. You will all be expelled if you are seen!"

"It's alright, Hermione, you don't have to get so upset! We have our ways. We won't get caught, I promise." No need to mention the Cloak to Hermione, Malfoy or his followers. Especially Malfoy and his followers.

She looked mutinous and I could tell she was going to say something more but the mini-Malfoy was quicker.

"I choose Crabbe to be my second, so, Potter, Monday after next in the Trophy room at midnight. Don't be late."

With his customary smirk and a sweep of robes he and his lackeys were gone.

I looked at Hermione with her mouth half-open, ready to lay into me.

"Don't start. It's happening and you can't change that. I'll see you in History of Magic later, right now I have to use the loo and tell Harry about the duel. See you."

Before she could hold me back I ducked into the quickly dispersing crowd, making my way into the first lavatory I could find. Thankfully, lunch was next and since I knew where the kitchens were I wouldn't have to worry about Hermione cornering me in the Great Hall.

I quickly entered the first empty stall and sat down on the closed lid of the toilet.

_Did you catch that little tête-à-tête between_ dear _Draco and I?_

_I did indeed. What kind of brother would I be if I never eavesdropped on you? A pretty tedious one, no doubt._

_What do you think? Should we do it or is it a trap?_ I asked knowing what his answer would be.

_I'm not sure how we should proceed, but since we both know Malfoy quite well, then we should already know that the most likely answer is that it is a trap set for us._

_But if we're not going, how will we be_ sure _he's not calling our bluff? He'll have one over us and harp about us not being proper wizards non stop!_

Almost without thought I stood up, unlocked, and opened the stall door. There in front of me was Harry, which of course I knew he would be, but something I hadn't realized until now was that he was alone.

_I told Neville and Ron to go to lunch without me. We have bigger things to think about and food definitely can wait until later. We still need to plan our pranks, talk to the Flames_ (what we dubbed the Weasley twins and they in turn dubbed us the Ravens, or rather, they will) _and you also need to owl Dad about last night. But, back to what's at hand._ He took a mental equivalent of a breath and continued on as we walked side-by-side toward the Entrance Hall to go sit at our usual spot by the lake, in peace.

_Well, the most likely scenario is that if we go we will be caught by either professors, ghosts, or heaven forbid, Filch. None of those options leave us in very good positions, but if Malfoy isn't calling our bluff then we will just have to suffer the consequences for not being stealthy enough. The only thing stopping us from going is our nerves. What do you think? Do we meet in the trophy room or not go at all?_ Harry asked distractedly.

What do I think?

What do _I_ think? I am a Ravenclaw, what do you think I said?

If the answer was 'no' then you were wrong, I _am_ the offspring of two Gryffindors after all and I also have a brother in that house. The answer was obvious to me.

_Let's do it. I vote we check it out but don't reveal ourselves until we're one-hundred and ten percent sure Malfoy is there; that way we won't miss him if he's there and we'll not be seen if he's not._

_But how? It's not like we have Dad's Invisibility... no,_ Harry stopped walking and turned to face me. _You didn't! Tell me you didn't!_

I grinned my patented 'trouble' grin and admitted I did indeed take the Invisibility Cloak with me to Hogwarts.

He looked appalled, as though he had never seen me clearly before and I quickly explained myself before he had a coronary.

_I think you were asleep when I thought to take the Cloak with me and besides we don't_ always _do pranks together. Remember when you dyed Sirius's hair sliver and green when he told you you would probably end up in Slytherin? If I recall correctly you didn't include me in your pranking then either._ I reminded him gently.

_But that was different! It was a jib against me, nothing that had to do with the both of us!_

_Well, I thought of it so I just figured I would nip over to dad's study and nab it while everyone was asleep, no harm done._

_No harm done? How can you say that? Now that we're in separate houses, does that mean you'll only do stuff with your housemates instead of me? Excluding me from your cloak-napping, what next, getting back at Malfoy without me too?_

I rolled my eyes. Harry could be so dramatic some times.

_Will you please calm down, it isn't a big deal, just get over it already. How can you say I've been excluding you? You know I haven't planned anything without your input, what do you think that was when we were in our first class? A chess game?_

_Fine._

_Harry?_

_....._

_Harry?_

_....._

_HARRY!_

_Ouch! Don't do that!_

_Are you okay?_

_I'm fine. Except for you yelling at me._

_Are you still mad at me?_

_Yes._

_Will you forgive me for getting the cloak and not mentioning it to you earlier?_

_We'll see._

_How will I know when I've been forgiven?_

"Stand up," Harry said blankly.

I couldn't detect his motives or what he was about to do, but I was a little hesitant when I saw a gleam of mischief in his eyes.

We both stood up and I faced him with my back to the lake. I worried he might try to push me, but he wouldn't do that in this weather, would he? I didn't like the immediate answer swimming to the forefront of my mind.

"I will forgive you on one condition. I guess I don't have to be there for _every_ prank, but it would be nice to know when you do something like that, _especially_ when it has anything to do with Dad or the other Marauders, Deal?" Harrystuck out a hand to shake.

"Deal." I shook his hand. That promise would be an easy one, perhaps a little too easy, what was Harry up to?

  
Harry:

"Ouch!" I cringed internally. No talking, oops!

_Quiet! Do you want to be caught by Filch!_

_No, but you stepped on my foot and I wasn't expecting something like that to happen, so you be careful, too!_ I said mentally.

Evan and I were trying to make our way to the trophy room silently under the Invisibility Cloak, but it wasn't as easy as we first anticipated it to be.

When Evan left the Ravenclaw common room to come and get me from the Gryffindor Tower he had almost been caught by Hermione. She had been evidently waiting for him to come down the boy's staircase all night, but luckily Evan had had the foresight to wear the Cloak into the common room so he had only wait until she had looked away long enough for him to make his escape. It was a close call, but he managed it in the end.

_Seven minutes._ Evan noted, looking up from his watch. _We had better hurry up if we want enough time to get back to our dormitories at a decent time._

_Yeah, not too far now._

In the distance I could see the door that lead into the trophy room. Perfect! We'd be early!

Quietly we opened the door and crept in the room to find it conspicuously empty.

_Where is he?_ Evan asked.

_I don't know,_ I answered, confused. _Maybe he really just…_

But I didn't finish the thought because we both froze when we heard a faint wheeze close by. An unwelcome voice whispered from the silent corridor.

"Come, my sweet. Where are the two miscreants? They are here somewhere sweet, sniff them out!"

_Filch and his blasted cat!_

Evan and I stared at each other, both with expressions of great horror masked on our faces. Stupid Malfoy and his stupid tricks! Just what we thought he would do to us, why hadn't we listened to our own logic and reason? Stupid Gryffindor pride! I guess Ravenclaw curiosity, too?

Easing the door open and not being noticed was difficult to say the least, but luckily, we managed it in the end and amazingly enough we escaped to the safety of the fifth floor unchallenged.

When we finally made it up to the top of the Ravenclaw tower I was dizzy from the narrow spiralling staircase and I loathed to do it again so soon. Of course I couldn't stay outside the common room forever, so with reluctance I took the Cloak for myself and headed down the stairs alone.

_How can you go up and down that thing so many times without throwing up?_ I said as I turned to leave.

_I guess it's a gift,_ Evan answered blandly.

I heard a knock of the bronze eagle knocker and a faint voice ask Evan something, but it was too quiet to hear it distinctly enough to help solve the riddle. I was never much for that kind of thing, so it was a relief to just have a password to remember in order to re-enter the Gryffindor common room.

I had just made it onto a staircase when it decided to move of its own accord and suddenly I was let off in a completely different corridor than what I was familiar with. Stupid moving staircase, now I would have to find a different route to the seventh floor! Irritably, I examined the corridor more closely and noticed something funny about it that jolted me out of my sulking.

Reaching out to a stone pillar I swiped my finger along the top and found my hand covered with an amazing amount of dust. Odd, the floor was strangely dust-free and clear of any dirt. This particular corridor must be rarely used by the Hogwarts staff or wondering students. Why would the decorations in this corridor be neglected but the floor clean?

Hmm… my curiosity was peaked and from experience I knew that I would go mad if I didn't do a little investigating. Glancing down at my watch I noticed it read 12:14am. I was already up, what was a few minutes anyway?

Decision made I walked along the hallway trying doors (which were all locked) and just as I was to open the last door in the corridor I hear a noise so unexpected that I nearly cried out in shock.

That wheezing, Filch and Mrs. Norris had somehow found out where I was!

"Do you hear something my sweet?"

Spinning around I looked to see if they'd heard me, but Filch wasn't in sight yet, thankfully. I turned the knob under my hand, but it was locked too! Dang, now what? I wracked my brain for the spell to open locked doors.... what was it? What was it!

_Evan, what's the spell for opening locked doors? I need to know! RIGHT NOW!_

_Hmmmm?_ Evan seemed to have just settled down in bed and was half asleep, but if he wanted to keep his brother in the land of the living he was going to have to wake up and help me!

_What spell opens doors, I need to know now!_

_I... I think it's Alohomora? Right?_

"Is it a nasty snot nosed brat?" Filch was so close, crap!

Pulling out my wand I tapped the door and muttered, _"Alohomora!"_

Yes! The door cracked open and I raced in and shut to door before Filch could see me. I leaned on the doorlistening tothe two walk along the empty corridor and sighed in relief when Filch shuffled off grumblingthat he didn't find anything out of the ordinary.

Until now I was too preoccupied to look around the room that had saved me from Filch, so it was at this moment that I noticed something that again almost made me scream out loud and alert Filch to my night-time wonderings.

Instead of finding an empty room I notice to my astonishment, there was a humongous three headed dog standing in the middle of the corridor growling at me! _This_ couldn't be the third corridor, could it? But I had just been on the fifth floor! This was outrageous! Outrageous or not I needed to get out of here if I was to live through the night, and between an angry Filch or being eaten by a dog with three heads, I'd take Filch any day.

I quickly exited the room of nightmares, slammed the door shut and raced up to the seventh floor to the safety of the Gryffindor common room while still being unnoticed by passing ghosts and Peeves. _Thankfully!_

I put my hands on my knees and tried inhaling a big breath while ignoring the stitch in my side.

I wondered where the Cloak is… I smacked my head with my hand, the Cloak! Why didn't I just stay under the cloak invisible, not make any noise and stand still for a few minutes? Instead I run around the castle like an uncontrolled animal! It would have been easier and less taxing on my mental state, what with that crazy dog thing.

I reach into my pocket, feeling for the cloak but coming up empty. I blanched, I can feel it. Where is that cloak? What if I lost it? Dad and Evan are going to _KILL_ me! Resurrect me and then kill me again! I must find it!

  
"What do you mean you lost the Invisibility Cloak? Your dad will kill you!" Neville said, concern written on his face.

After the last class of the day I sat down with Neville and Ron in the common room having just finished retelling them of my midnight mishap the night before.

"You think I don't know that? I _know_ what will happen to me if I don't find the Cloak before dad owls me about where it is. Guess you'll have to watch out for Evan for me when I'm dead."

I will tell Evan what happened, no doubt he can feel my nervousness and horrible dread, just not right now.

Ron didn't say anything for several minutes and then said, "You actually _have_ an Invisibility Cloak! I've only ever heard of them and here you actually own one and use it for stuff! They're really rare! Just think of the possibilities we'd have with one of those!"

"Well, I have to find it first before we can use it," I say dejectedly.

Hopefully it's where I think it is... three headed dog, here we come! I'm _so_ dead. Bugger.

  
Later, much later, Neville, Ron and I were creeping through Hogwarts at three a.m. to ensure that we only had to dodge Peeves the poltergeist and the other Hogwarts ghosts on our way to the third floor corridor. I tried to persuade my friends I didn't need them tagging along, but they were adamant they would be going with me and if I didn't let them come they would take drastic action against me. Needless to say I got the point. Never try arguing with either a Weasley or a determined Longbottom. Not pretty.

Evan wanted to come too since he missed my last adventure, but I bullied him into staying by sheer force of will and some logic never goes amiss in situations like these. Three was too many to have wondering the castle without an Invisibility Cloak and Evan knew trying to cover three people with it was task enough.

"Remember," I murmured to my two companions. "The thing is huge, but the cloak is just behind the door so I _think_ we're safe from it. It does bark and growl, so try not to take too much noise when we go in and hopefully it'll be asleep. Here, this is it I think."

We quietly made our way down the stairs that had changed the night before and padded down to the only unlocked door in the restricted corridor. I breathed deeply, nodded to my friends, and twisted the doorknob under my hand. We crept through the door.

Hardly daring to breathe, we examined the corridor before us. The three headed dog was mercifully asleep and several feet from the door. Why it hadn't woken up I don't know, as a guard dog that's _very_ bad, but for this moment it was just fine. As long as we can grab the Cloak without being maimed or swallowed by the beast whole I don't care if it were dancing the waltz, just as long as it stayed occupied.

That's all I cared about right now. My luck's sticking; hopefully it can stay with me until we've found the Cloak and returned to the Gryffindor common room safely.

Ron and Neville scanned the floor and I copied their the floor closely, I hoped to find the cloak and praying to anyone who'd listen that I'd like it in one piece preferably. I looked up at the dog, checking to see if it had woken up.

Curiously the dog's right front paw was laying on what looked like a trap door! Wow, that must be the reason for the protection. Too bad I didn't know what was beyond it, not that I would be tempted to get any closer to the now very wide awake three headed dog!

As the dog started snarling, I looked at my friends to see if they'd found the cloak or whether this trip had been a complete waste... well _almost_ a complete waste.

Ron made a noise in the back of the throat when the dog woke up and it was apparent he seemed to have forgotten why we came in the first place, too preoccupied with the our newly awakened company, but thankfully Neville didn't have that problem.

Triumphantly, he raised a watery, silvery cloak in his hand and mouthed, "I found it!"

Hearts hammering madly, we quickly and quietly darted for the door, all but slamming it shut behind us. We ran up the stairs to a hidden shortcut behind a nearby tapestry until I was sure we hadn't been detected. I took the cloak from Neville, covered all three of us, and we tiredly made our way safely to the Gryffindor tower in one piece.

Clumsily we made it to our dormitory and collapsed haphazardly on our beds, completely exhausted but pleased with our cloak recovery. Smiling contentedly, I fell asleep with the cloak safely under my pillow and slipped quickly into the world of dreams. 


End file.
